The Victorius Gamer
by Psyman21
Summary: One minute I'm walking home and the next I find myself before the Primordial God Chaos. Now given a new life in a new world I work with my new powers to make sure that the story I had read has a much happier ending. If only it were as easy as it sound's.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and welcome to my first time writing a story like this! Now I've seen and read plenty of Gamer stories, both good and bad, and decided to make my own. Not sure really how good it's gonna be since it's my first time doing this so if you have any tips that can help me then please let me know. Also this is NOT a self-insert! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 _'Wha? Where am I? Last thing I remember was... that truck. Now I remember, I got hit by that truck coming home from the mall.'_ I thought to myself as the memories hit me.

It had been such a normal day for me to, go to school, come home, read and occasionally go to the bookstore at the mall in order to get some more books to read. I had just bought a new book and was on my way home when some asshole decided to run me down while driving like a maniac.

After getting over my little revelation I finally decided to take in my surroundings, which were a lot less impressive than I had hoped and/or expected. For one it was nothing but a white void with nothing in sight, kind of cliché for the afterlife image. Personally I imagined a big set of pearly gates with a winged guy letting me walk in on a pathway made of clouds. Sure I may not have been the best teenager in the world but I knew for a fact I was nowhere near being the worst.

"Well this is a pretty depressing afterlife." I said out loud and heard my voice echo across the void.

 **"You were expecting Elysium perhaps?"** spoke a feminine voice behind me that while playful in tone held power.

Slowly turning around I felt my jaw drop in surprise at the figure before me. The only word that really came to mind when seeing her was 'tall'. Really she was at least eight feet tall and had a figure I'm sure models would sell their souls to satan for. She wore a long black dress that swirled with galaxies and her long black hair fell in gentle waves down her back with two bangs framing her flawless face, contrasting greatly with her fair skin. Her eyes were what really drew me in as they were like two swirling voids that did nothing but draw everything in with no chance of escape.

I was so taken in by her appearance that I nearly leaped out of my skin when she gently closed my still open mouth with a finger and gave a teasing smile.

 **"It's not nice to stare young man."** she said with amusement clearly heard in her voice.

"Bu wah?" Was my intelligent response. Pretty creative right? Apparently she thought so to because she began to lightly laugh and making me seriously embarrassed.

 **"Oh that never gets old, but I bet your wondering who I am right? Well I am called many things but you can call me Chaos."** She said happily and like that my mind snapped back into place as I remembered where I had heard that name before.

"Wait Chaos? As in the same Chaos that created the universe in Greek mythology and a Primordial God, or in this case Goddess? _That_ Chaos!?" I asked in disbelief as a literal being of fiction was standing before me, though I guess all religious forms can be considered fictional depending on your views but actually the most powerful figure in Greek mythology tends to turn fiction to fact real quick.

 **"The one and only. Now that introductions are out of the way we can get on to why you are here."** She started but I interrupted her with another question.

"What do you mean introductions are over? I haven't even told you my name despite you probably already knowing it just because you are... well you." I finished lamely.

 **"That's because soon enough knowing your name won't matter as you will be receiving an entirely different one. That is, if you accept my offer."** She explained and now my curiosity had been peaked. So I was brought here for a reason, this was turning out to be quite the interesting afterlife.

"...okay now I'm curious."

 **"I knew you would be. Basically what my offer entails is sending you, or at least your soul, into a world I think you are quite familiar with. While their you will be doing certain... 'errands' for me. While my granddaughters, the Fates, are doing a well enough job as is I feel there can be better solutions to their problems. That's where you come in, you will basically be my will on earth and as such you get a special ability that I will let you figure out."** She explained but I was hardly listening as I was still stuck on what world she was talking about. Then it all began to make sense. A world I was familiar with, a Greek deity appearing before me, there was only one world she could be talking about.

"Your sending me into Percy Jackson's world aren't you." I stated, confident in my answer. Her smile widened and she reached down to teasingly pinch my cheek.

 **"Well aren't you smart for figuring it out so quickly. I knew you would be a good choice. You are correct, though the world you have read about and this one are quite different in a few aspects, but you'll see those for yourself if you accept my offer."** She confirmed just as she let go of my cheek and I rubbed the spot for a few seconds as it still stung a bit.

I then thought about her offer. She was basically asking me to abandon my world for a life in a new one that I was both familiar, yet unfamiliar with. As I thought about home I realized that the offer had more pro's than cons, I mean really I was dead in my world. At best I would go to my worlds version of the afterlife and that's that. However, if I accept Chaos' offer I basically get a fresh start in a new world, a chance to do things I had only dreamed of doing. How can anyone pass up an offer like that?

"Alright, I'll do it. I'll accept your offer Chaos, so what happens now?" I asked eagerly waiting what would happen next.

 **"I am glad you have accepted my offer, now time to send you on your way. It will be a little while before we speak again but you may use that time to get use to your new abilities. Goodbye for now Allen."** She said and with a snap of her finger's I felt myself being yanked out of the endless white void and on towards my new life.

* * *

"Ugh God that smarts." I groan as my whole body feels sore from lying... well wherever here is.

Just then the memories of Choas and her offer appear and I shoot straight up into a sitting position in alarm. Before I can do anything else and message box appears in front of me with a 'ping' sound.

 **You have slept on an uncomfortable surface, HP and MP have been restored 25% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

I spent another minute looking at the box before I then tried to turn my head to look at it from a different angle only when I did the box moved so it was always in my line of sight which started to irritate me. I then thought about how to make the box disappear and just like that it was gone.

 _'Wait a second. This seems really familiar, if this is what I think it is then I should be able to do this.'_ I thought to myself before saying aloud, "status."

And just like that a brown box appeared before me and I couldn't help but be excited at what this meant. I was a Gamer! One of the most OP abilities ever created and I had it! It's official, Chaos is the most amazing Goddess ever! Shaking away my little 'fanboy' moment I start to read my stat's, if this is my new life gotta at least learn who I am now and what I'm working with.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 150/150**

 **Mana- 100/100**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle)**

 **Level- 3 Exp- 70/600**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 6**

 **INT- 2**

 **WIS- 2**

 **LUC- 4**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **MONEY- 15$/2D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

Looking over my status I had to say it wasn't that bad despite being the child of what most considered a minor Goddess. Plus with the bonus from my new parentage it would be easier to bring my STR, VIT and DEX up, and not to mention that I also had a higher chance of getting some interesting loot whenever I was victorious in battle, and I wasn't planning on loosing one if I can help it so that meant lots of good things coming my way... I hope.

Taking one more quick look at my stats I then close the box before opening my Inventory with another verbal command. Just as I had expected there was nothing there except for the money and two Drachma that I had seen in my status page. Dismissing my inventory I then open up my Skill's and started to see what I had so far.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive)**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive)**

 **Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all Mass Effects.**

Okay so I have the two basic skills that all Gamer's possess but I also saw I have another skill. So I put the first two out of my mind as I focused more on this new skill.

 **Victory Spirit (Passive)**

 **Grant's a child of Nike higher physical base attributes as well as a** **25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle.**

Well that was something interesting. Looks like being the child of Nike wasn't that bad if the boosts I get from being her kid is this good. So while physically gaining more power will be easier it looks like I'll have to increase my INT and WIS the old fashioned way.

'ping'

 **For viewing all of your new Gamer powers and seeing the advantages in being a child of Nike you have gained +1 INT and WIS.**

Okay now that was easy, but not unwelcome. If I keep doing crap like that I'll bring those points up in no time! But for now I better get moving, for one I have no idea where the hell I am, and second if I'm a demigod then that means monsters are gonna be after me and I'm not sure how I would fair against one of them just yet.

As I braced my hand to push myself up I felt my hand tough something metallic at my right side. Looking over I see a shining longsword with an inscription on the blade. Looking at the inscription I see it's ancient Greek and like I expected I could read it as if it was plain English.

"Thriamvos. Triumph." I read aloud.

'Ping!'

 **Skill Created!**

 **Language: Ancient Greek- lvl MAX**

 **You possess a perfect understanding of the Ancient Greek language due to being a Demigod.**

Well sweet, only five minutes into my new Gamer life and already I have a new skill. But then that got me thinking, there was another skill that was greatly useful. Maybe if I think about using it then I will be able to activate it? So looking at the blade at my side I whisper, "Observe" and like that it happens.

 **Thriamvos**

 **Thriamvos or Triumph is a longsword made of highly refined Celestial Bronze, a rare metal that is lethal to supernatural beings such as monsters and God's but cannot harm mortals. This blade has two forms, one is the form of a longsword and the other as a silver ring.**

 **This unique blade was forged by Hephaestus on request by Nike for her son Allen. This blade is infused with Nike's godly power and can only be used by Allen to it's full potential. It is a blade that embodies victory.**

 **Attack- 100**

 **+50% against monsters**

 **+100% when used by Allen**

 **-100% when used by someone who is not Allen**

'Ping!'

 **By Observing Triumph you have gained a skill!**

 **Observe Lv-1 (10%)**

 **By Observing a target one will get information about said object.**

 **Lv-1-MAX HP, MP and info.**

I was happy that my theory had proven true and was also happy that my mother had such care that she had even made me a weapon that can only really be used by me. No wait that wasn't right, Nike wasn't my real mother she was Allen's real mother. But, wasn't I Allen now? Thankfully before I could drive myself into depressing thoughts Gamer's Mind activated and I calmed down.

No, I _was_ Allen now. My previous life in my world held no merit her and therefore held no meaning for my new life. While I would miss my family from my world I will learn to let go and so will they. Whoever I was back then was now dead and gone and this was my life now. I am Allen Jacobson and that was the end of that.

'Ping!'

 **For accepting your new identity and new life in the world you have gained +1 WIS!**

"Well I guess that confirms it. This is my life." I say before dismissing the box and standing up with sword in hand. Looking at the blade in my hand I run my thumb along the cross guard and find what feels like a little button. Curiosity peaked I press the button and watch as in the blink of an eye the blade condenses until on my right middle finger is a simple silver ring.

Looking at the ring for a moment I finally take in my new surroundings and find myself in some sort of clearing in some forest. Nothing was distinguishable meaning I had no idea where I could be and the only way of finding out where I was is to pick a direction and keep walking until I found civilization. I still had to make it to Camp Half-Blood after all.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Reach Camp Half-Blood!**

 **Reward,**

 **Safety within the Camp's Border's**

 **500 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Deadpanning at the option I obviously accept the Quest. Taking a deep breath I then begin my trek into the forest seeking civilization and from there I could find my way towards the Camp. I only wonder how I will fit into the storyline of Percy Jackson as with the powers of the Gamer I highly doubt I'll just be a background character.

"Ah I'll figure that out when I get there, right now I need to find some civilization and maybe get something to eat." I say to myself which was only emphasized by a loud gurgling coming from my stomach. The gut has spoken and the adventure had begun.

* * *

 **So let me know what you guys think! Review and/or PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is such a cheat, but I'm not complaining!" I announce happily as I'm walking through the woods still.

It had been nearly two hours since I started this little trek and in that time I had started using my Observe on anything and everything that came my way and bringing that bad boy up to level three. It didn't even matter if the thing I was Observing had a tree, shrub or animal as long as I observed it then it counted!

Thanks to this I had managed to gather a rather hefty collection of berries and mushrooms that I found were edible so that was a bonus. Still I was getting supremely bored from the lack of action, pretty stupid considering I probably have monsters hunting me but boredom is a way worse killer than any monster, especially due to my new ADHD.

Thankfully along the way I had managed to find a puddle and get a good look at my new appearance and I had to say it wasn't too bad. I was around five foot six and looked about fourteen or fifteen years old. My once brown eyes were now a very dark blue and I had short, spiky brown hair with a bid falling over my eyes. My figure was quite athletic with a light tan most likely gained due to my new identities constant sports life. Gotta say, except for the age regression I looked and felt better then ever!

Eventually I got bored enough to take out Triumph and started to casually swing the well balanced blade. As I swung it I began to get a little fancier. It was a great way to pass the time but I nearly lost the sword when that damnable 'Ping!', popped up and startled me.

 **By swinging your sword you have created a new skill!**

 **Sword Mastery lvl- 1(80%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **5% more damage when using swords.**

"...well that is convenient. Guess it doesn't really need to have me kill anything in order to get better with a sword. Not that I'm complaining though as whatever can help me is more than welcome." I say to myself with a shrug as I continue to walk and swing my sword with nary a care.

A few minutes later however, I come across something that makes me stop and stare. Floating right in between two trees was a bright blue ball of fire. Yeah you heard me right, a ball of blue fire floating in the middle of the woods as if it had always been there. Now I know I should have just ignored it and kept moving but my curiosity get the better of me so in my infinite wisdom I decided to approach the ball of light.

Yet just as I had reached it the ball vanished only to reappear a little farther away, and like the curious guy I was I decided to follow the little ball of light wherever it went despite the fact I knew it was leading me along somewhere. I held Triumph at my side, ready incase something decided to try and jump out to take a bite at me. Yet I couldn't get rid of that feeling in my gut that told me that this situation seemed all too familiar.

My thought process was broken when I finally made it to where the ball of light was leading me which turned out to be some sort of cave entrance. Looking at the cave a notification popped up.

 **Fox Den: Dungeon lvl-6**

 **Do you wish to enter?**

 **YES/NO**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Explore the Dungeon the flames have led you to!**

 **Reward,**

 **?**

 **?**

 **2,000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Seeing those two notifications pop up I took a moment to think. The level of the dungeon was not that much higher then mine I decided it was worth the risk. Hell, who knows what amazing rewards I might find in there? So quickly pressing yes to both options I quickly entered the cave with my sword at the ready.

* * *

Walking through the cave I realized the walls were lined with torches containing that same blue fire that had lead me here in the first place. This did very little to alleviate my suspicions as I trudged through the cave not meeting any resistance along the way.

"Why is this place level 8 if there aren't even any enemies to fight?" I said aloud in my frustration. That seemed to be some kind of signal as just as I said that a gust of wind blew through the cave before condensing into four foxes about the size of greyhounds and completely made of wind. I immediately used my Observe skill on these new enemies.

 **Wind Spirits: lvl-5**

 **HP: 450 MP: 500**

 **Spirits who travel the winds and serve their master. Being made of pure wind these enemies are extremely tricky to defeat unless you know just where to strike.**

 **Kill to gain 30 Exp.**

Now that is what I was talking about! Without hesitation I lunged at the closest spirit and swung my blade at it's face only for my blade to pass right through! I was so stunned by this that I only barely managed to leap back in time to avoid one of the bastards from tearing out my throat.

And so began the dance of death as I ducked and weaved through the spirits attacks all the while trying to land some of my own to little success. It was only thanks to my great DEX that I was managing to avoid them so far which I managed to increase thanks to all the dodging. It was on one particular swing however, that I found out how to beat these guys. When swinging my sword I managed to catch a passing spirits tail and cut clean through it, then with a screeching howl it vanished in a gust of wind.

That was when I remembered the small bio on these guys. I needed to hit a specific spot in order to kill them, which just so happened to be their tails.

'Ping!'

 **By hitting a Critical point you have created a new skill!**

 **Critical Strike: lvl-1(40%)**

 **When hitting a critical point on an enemy due much more damage to the enemy.**

 **+25% damage**

Swiping the message away I give a savage grin towards the remaining spirits who actually took a small step back in fear which made my grin widen even more.

'Ping!'

 **By scaring the crap out of your enemies you have created a new skill!**

 **Intimidation: lvl-1(40%)**

 **With that savage grin on your face who wouldn't be scared shitless at the site of you?**

 **30% chance to cause fear in your enemy with a single glance.**

 **Only effective on those lower in level then you or up to ten levels above.**

Swiping away the message I leap at the wind spirits once more blade singing in the air as I came down on them with a vengeance. After figuring out their weak points it wasn't long before the spirits were all dealt with leaving me with some loot which turned out to be 10$ for each spirit.

Picking it all up and putting it in my inventory when another box then popped up.

'Ping!'

 **By using your opponents weak points to your advantage you have gained +1 WIS!**

With adrenaline and excitement pumping through my veins I rushed into the cave eager to slaughter more spirits and gain more Exp. I was like a kid in a candy store and I was extremely happy.

* * *

A few hours later and I found myself nearing the end of the cave system. Just cutting down the last wind spirit. These guys weren't so tough when you figured out how to beat them but it still sucked that they only popped out ten bucks a piece while occasionally dropping maybe three Drachma's.

 **You have leveled up!**

 **+5 stats points!**

 **+50HP**

 **+25MP**

Huh, guess it's time to check my stat's and see what I've improved upon since entering this place.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 200/200**

 **Mana- 125/125**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle)**

 **Level- 4 Exp- 10/1000**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 7**

 **INT- 3**

 **WIS- 4**

 **LUC- 4**

 **POINTS- 5**

 **MONEY- 185$/26D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

Feeling quite content with my current progress I close the window and move on while not encountering anymore of the wind spirits though the air did seem to get a bit hazy the further I walked. Once this started happening however I slapped Gamer's Mind on and like that everything was clear, especially the intricately carved bronze door right in front of me that I hadn't noticed before.

Thinking back on it that haziness may have been an illusion meant to keep me from finding this door but due to my Gamer's mind the illusion was shattered.

'Ping!'

 **For coming to a logical conclusion you have gained +1 WIS!**

Swiping the message away I quickly open the door and enter with door slamming shut behind me and instantly putting me on guard. Looking around I saw that my new surrounding's looked more like an old style Japanese home than some cave in the middle of the woods.

Walking through the home I found myself in some type of tea room. A tea room holding what I assume was the owner of this home and by extension this cave.

It was a women that much was sure, mostly due to the fact that she wore a bright blue kimono with running foxes along the sides and it was open enough to display a good amount of her fair skin including her cleavage. Her hair was snow white and pooled around her kneeling form only accentuating how long it really was. Her eye's were twin pools of gold with slit black pupils that gazed at me with both interest and amusement.

"Oh, it seems my guest has arrived. I hope my pets didn't cause you too much trouble?" She said flirtatiously which admittedly made me a little hot under the collar due to how beautiful her voice sounded. Thank the God's Gamer's Mind was able to stomp that out. I quickly used Observe on her to see who, and most importantly _what_ I was dealing with.

 **Nitora, lvl-25**

 **HP:1000/1000 MP:3000/3000**

 **Race: Kitsune**

 **STR- 2**

 **VIT-3**

 **DEX-3**

 **INT-45**

 **WIS-50**

 **LUC-25**

 **A native spirit of Japan Nitora was brought here due to her Kitsune Jewel, which was stolen by a native of the states. After taking back her jewel, and tricking the thief into killing himself and his family, Nitora has taken up residence in this cave and spends her days leading wayward traveler's to their deaths for her enjoyment.**

 **Kill to gain-1800 Exp.**

My eyes nearly bugged out once I read her stats. She may not be very strong physically but mentally she was not someone I would want to face. Plus her mana levels were of the chart meaning she was an expert with magic. She was probably the one who casted that illusion over the door as well as summoning those flames and wind spirits. Thankfully thanks to Gamer's Mind no illusion she could conjure would be able to effect me. So for now I would play her game and hopefully find a way to gain the upper hand.

"They were no trouble at all miss. Though I find it weird that a beautiful lady such as yourself would be all the way out here in a cave in the middle of nowhere." I flirt back.

'Ping!'

 **By flirting back to Nitora you have created a new skill!**

 **Flirting: lvl-1(40%)**

 **A few sweet words can go a long way in the world ya know?**

 **30% chance of success when flirting**

 **Current progress: You may just make a girl smile at you.**

And Nitora did smile at me though it was more out of amusement then anything else.

"Oh how sweet. Why don't you come and have a seat, it's been a long time since I've had company. My name is Nitora young traveler." She said while Gesturing across from her.

"Don't mind if I do, my name is Allen by the way." I said as I made to take a seat at the spot she designated, though I noticed something I hadn't before as I was moving, a small gem on a silver thread around her neck. The thread was nothing special, but the gem looked quite intriguing and on a hunch I used Observe on it.

 **Nitora's Kitsune Jewel**

 **Nitora's most prized possession and a holder for all of her powers. To possess this Jewel will give the wielder complete control over Nitora forcing her to obey them. If Nitora ever gets it back though you can guarantee that there will be hell to pay on whoever stole it in the first place.**

Well now wasn't that interesting, it seems that Jewel was the key to beating Nitora. With it I could basically force her to kill herself or just stay still and do it myself... but could I really do that? I mean sure she wasn't exactly the 'good guy' here but I just didn't feel right about just up and killing her like that and she would be able to put up much of a fight with nothing but magic at her disposal.

Yet that was a question for later as right now my success hindered on getting that Jewel.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Get that jewel and decide the fate of Nitora!**

 **Reward,**

 **(Spare Nitora)**

 **Gain Nitora as a servant and ally**

 **(Kill Nitora)**

 **Gain 2,000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death or enslavement, it really depends on how bad you fail.**

 **YES/NO?**

'Ping!'

 **Due to actually using your head instead of just rushing into a fight like a moron you have gained +1 WIS!**

Deadpanning at the options I reluctantly accept. Why is it that every time there is a quest the result for failure must always include death? Though this is the first type of quest that I've seen with two different rewards depending on what I want to do. Looking at the options I figured the choice was pretty easy.

While gaining all that Exp would be great having Nitora as a servant would be way better. For one she was extremely intelligent and magically attuned meaning she could probably teach me a hell of a lot which could increase my INT by leaps and bounds as well as increase my non-existent spell inventory.

So with my decision finalized a made my way towards Nitora, though just as I was about to sit down I leaped over the table aiming for the jewel. Nitora seemed surprised at my sudden action but managed to fall back just avoiding my grasp. Quickly rolling to my feet I turned to face her only to freeze at the cold glare she was giving me.

"That was a very grave mistake boy." Growled the Kitsune as her long white hair parted to reveal her equally white nine tails and the two fox ears on top of her head.

Before I could act she had formed a medium sized ball of blue fire and lobbed it at me. The distance was too short and the ball was moving too fast to dodge so the only thing I could do was put my arms up and brace for the burning pain that was coming. After waiting a few moments however, nothing ever came. Curiously I brought my arms down and stared wide-eyed at what I saw.

In front of me were two metallic looking wings acting as a sort of shield. Just then the signature 'Ping!', sounded out and a box appeared.

 **With your self preservation instinct you managed to summon your wings and create a new skill** **!**

 **Wings: lvl-MAX**

 **Wings only gained by the most powerful children of Nike they are more durable then one can imagine and also make a great improvised shield.**

 **Durability: 990/1000**

With confidence now rising within me again I quickly unfurl my new wings and release a gust of wind that makes Nitora stumble back as well as sending a few of her possessions scattering. It was strange how natural these beauties felt to me but I wasn't complaining. They stretched from wall to wall making them have a width of fourteen feet.

With a push of my wings I launched myself back at Nitora with nearly triple the speed. The kitsune didn't even have a chance at dodging as I shoulder tackled her to the ground. Naturally she tried to throw me off but her strength was no match for my own.

"Unhand me!" She screamed in my face. Thankfully her tails were pinned underneath her or else this would have been next to impossible.

"Sorry Nitora but you lose!" I exclaim in victory as I rip the necklace away and her eyes widen in horror as her hair seems to lose it's brilliant luster as well as her eyes. If it was even possible her strength grew even weaker. It was then I used Observe on her again as I pulled myself to my feet.

 **Nitora, lvl-3**

 **HP:150/150 MP:100/100**

 **Race: Kitsune**

 **STR- 1**

 **VIT-1**

 **DEX-1**

 **INT-20**

 **WIS-20**

 **LUC-0**

 **A native spirit of Japan Nitora was brought here due to her Kitsune Jewel, which was stolen by a native of the states. After taking back her jewel, and tricking the thief into killing himself and his family, Nitora has taken up residence in this cave and spends her days leading wayward traveler's to their deaths for her enjoyment.**

 **Kill to gain-20 Exp.**

Holy crap! I guess the Jewel really was the source of her power after all. But such a drastic drop was still kind of surprising. She was just weak as a child at this point.

"No! Not again! Give it back, I won't let it be taken from me by a mortal thief again!" she cried as she stood up and tried to snatch the jewel back but since I was taller than her by a good three inches it was easy to hold it out of her reach.

"Now hold on their Nitora, I'll give it back to you on some conditions." I say and she stops and looks up at me with anger clearly shinning in her eyes.

"Fine! What do you want from me huh? Money? Fame? Power!? That seem to be the only thing you mortals want." She growled.

"Well actually I don't want any of that." I say with a nonchalant shrug that actually makes her look at me in surprise for a second.

"Wait what? Well if not for any of that then what could you possibly want? More importantly what makes you think I am capable of giving it to you?" She asks now with an interested tone as he eyes narrow at me.

"What I want is pretty simple Nitora. I want you to swear that once I give you this jewel back you will not harm me in anyway shape or form for starters. And finally... I want you to swear to be my loyal companion from this point forward." I say with a smile which turns into laughter as I see the shocked expression on her face.

"R-really? That's it? Out of everything I can do you basically just want me to not harm you and be a travel buddy?" She asks in disbelief.

"Well I prefer more of a friend but yeah pretty much. So what do ya say? Can't be any worse than sitting here and just killing lost travelers that pass by right?" I say as I hold a hand out to her. She just stares at the open hand for a moment, after a few minutes she finally sighed and with a small smile she took the offered hand.

"You really are an interesting mortal. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." She said as a small blue flame formed around our enclosed hands leaving a small fox emblem on the back of my hand. Guess this signifies our agreement.

After this I give her back the jewel and as soon as she puts it around her neck her former level and powers return. It was then that a bunch of notifications and 'Pings!' popped up.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Explore the Dungeon the flames have led you to!**

 **Reward,**

 **A new Companion**

 **+5 stat points**

 **2,000 Exp**

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Get that jewel and decide the fate of Nitora!**

 **Reward,**

 **(Spare Nitora)**

 **Gain Nitora as a servant and ally**

 **Gain 2,000 Exp**

'Ping!' 'Ping!'

 **You have gained two new levels!**

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 300/300**

 **Mana- 175/175**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle)**

 **Level- 6 Exp- 1500/4500**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 7**

 **INT- 3**

 **WIS- 5**

 **LUC- 4**

 **POINTS- 20**

 **MONEY- 185$/26D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

Closing the box I turn to my new 'tattoo' on my hand and use Observe once again.

 **Kitsune contract seal**

 **Once a mortal has made a deal with a Kitsune this seal is used to confirm it. Only other Immortals or monsters are able to see it making it easy to hide to mortal eyes.**

Closing that box I look towards my new companion and giving a mock bow say, "shall we depart milady?"

Giggling behind her hand in amusement she starts to walk towards the door with me following along right behind her. Before we leave however I find a skill book lying right next to the door, how hadn't I noticed it beforehand was a mystery. Picking it up a blue notification came up.

 **You have obtained a skill book! Would you like to learn the skill, 'Instant Dungeon Create' & 'Instant Dungeon Escape'?**

 **YES/NO?**

Well obviously I hit yes right? I mean this is probably the best power of the Gamer as with this the more I level it up the more powerful dungeons I can create, which means the more levels I can grind! Very useful.

'Ping!'

 **You have learned two new skills!**

 **ID Create: lvl-1(0%)**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons. The higher the level, the stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon-no monsters**

 **ID Escape: lvl-1(0%)**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

Closing the box I quickly follow Nitora out the door and back on track to Camp Half-Blood. Gotta say starting out I have done pretty well for myself. Completed my first dungeon, gained three levels, completed two quests and as a bonus, got a badass servant out of it. Sure she was technically a Japanese myth and not Greek or Roman but that may be just one of the differences Chaos mentioned before sending me here.

My new life was going good so far, and I knew it was just gonna keep getting better from here on out.

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter guys! Review and/or Pm me and give your honest opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...your enjoying this aren't you?" I deadpan as a small purr is heard on top of my head.

"Oh come on it was a perfectly acceptable deal. I teach you magic and you carry me everywhere. Just be glad I'm not in my human form. By the way you seem to be making real progress at making pocket dimensions, almost as if it's second nature to you now." commented Nitora.

It had been an entire day since I left the cave with her and in that time I still haven't stopped trekking through the wilderness, only difference is now thanks to the kitsune's directions I was now on the right track. Thank Chaos for the Gamer's Body ability or else I would have dropped dead from exhaustion.

Then came the deal I made with Nitora. Basically the deal was that if I carried her everywhere like some kind of servant then she would teach me some kitsune magic. Naturally I agreed but I was getting pretty annoyed due to the fact that she would occasionally slap me with her fox tails and then laugh whenever I stumbled. Mischievous little fuzzball.

The only good part about this scenario was that she had changed into a smaller fox form with four tails and snow white fur, so she wasn't hard to carry around. That and I constantly was practicing my ID Create and ID Escape which allowed me to activate the Zombie ID that I was very eager to tryout. Naturally this surprised my new passenger but she also surprised me saying she could do the same thing though she mostly just used it to store things. By this point I was wondering what a kitsune couldn't do.

So it was quite a surprise when Nitora jumped from my head to stand in front of me revealing her, admittedly pretty cute, fox form which only came up to my mid-shin.

"What's up Ni?" I asked curiously.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second I think it's time for us to start work on your magic training, now create us one of your pocket dimensions and let's get started." She ordered and eager to begin training I quickly complied to her demands.

 **"ID Create-Empty!"** I say aloud and almost instantly the world seems to shatter around us and create a whole new world. The trees were now pitch black and the sky had turned fiery red. It almost reminded me of a negative reflection of the real world.

Nitora took a moment to look around and make sure the dimension I created was stable before transforming back to her human form. Only this time she was completely naked and displaying her sinful body for me to see. I stared for but a moment but it was enough to commit the sight to memory, one I would never be able to forget for as long as I live.

Once I realized what I was doing though I quickly looked away and slammed down Gamer's Mind to stop myself from blushing and adding on to my embarrassment.

"Can you please put some clothes on?" I asked still not looking at her.

"Oh don't you like the view? I thought you would enjoy seeing a woman's nude form seeing as you are reaching that age." she teased and I grit my teeth to make sure that I didn't end up saying something I would probably regret later.

"Just please put some clothes on and lets get to training." I grumble getting a giggle out of her and when I turned back she was now clothed in her signature kimono, much to both my relief and disappointment.

"Alright Allen I've had my fun, now let's get to work on your magic. Thankfully it won't be too hard for you to learn." She finished as an afterthought and that made me question on why it wouldn't be hard for me to learn.

"Why would it be easy for me to learn? From the way you said it it sounded like learning magic was pretty difficult for others." I pointed out.

'Ping!'

 **For seeing the hidden meaning in Nitora's statement you have earned +1 WIS!**

 _'At this rate my WIS will encompass Nitora's.'_ I thought in amusement.

"Saw that didn't you? Well that's easy to answer, it's because your magic has no set alignment. For example, the children of the Big Three Olympian gods are all attuned to a certain element, such as shadows, lightning and water. Seeing as your a son of Nike, who has no elemental alignment, basically makes you a blank slate ready to be molded. Now enough chatting, time to tor-I mean train you." She said with a savage grin that made me sweat lightly. Maybe having her train me wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

"You are EVIL!" I scream at the kitsune woman who was sitting on her knees a few feet away with the most innocent expression on her face. All she was missing was a halo with the hidden pair of demon horns.

"Oh you are just being overdramatic. Good job by the way, you've learned quite a lot in such a short time. The only way you could be better is if you were a kitsune yourself." She said with an impressed tone of voice that alleviated a bit of my anger.

I had to admit however that her training had paid off immensely, despite that every time I failed she would send me flying with one of her damn fireballs.. I had learned plenty of new spells and while discussing the nature of the magic I managed to increase my WIS by one and my INT by three. The spells themselves though would be extremely useful as so far I had learned,

 **Kitsune Illusions** **lvl 2(20%)**

 **Cast illusions upon one or many**

 **25% chance to put and individual under an illusion.**

 **15% to cast an illusion over a small group.**

 **Cost: 70MP per minute**

 **Current Progress: Effective only on non-clear sighted mortals.**

This spell would be very useful for a distraction, and from what I heard from Nitora it is even stronger than Mist manipulation. Hell, if I can get good enough with it I can even place illusions on the God's themselves!

 **Kitsune Transformation lvl 1(70%)**

 **Transform your body into any form you wish.**

 **Cost: 400MP**

 **Current Progress: Can change skin, hair and eye color.**

Now this spell was good for sneaking around as I could just change myself into whatever animal or person I wished. If I wanted to steal crap then this was the spell to do it. Also if I manage to get transformed into an animal this may be the one spell that can change me back. The final spell I learned though was by far the most useful and tricky to use.

 **Soul Steal lvl 1(85%)**

 **Steal the soul of a fallen foe and gain their power.**

 **60% to steal 10% of foes HP and MP.**

 **30% chance to gain a special perk from a foe.(+3% for every five points of LUC.)**

 **Cost: 550MP**

With this spell I could gain way more abilities then I thought possible! But that would mean devoting a lot of my points to LUC, INT, and WIS in order to not only increase my odds, but to also increase my pretty meager Mana reserves which made it impossible to use two of the three spells in my repertoire. So with that in mind I devoted all of my current stat points to those three.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 300/300**

 **Mana- 175/175**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle)**

 **Level- 6 Exp- 1500/4500**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 6**

 **DEX- 7**

 **INT- 12**

 **WIS- 13**

 **LUC- 12**

 **POINTS- 0**

 **MONEY- 185$/26D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

Swiping the away the box I knew now I would need to start grinding some levels so I can gain more mana for those spells and to also gain some loot. Right now I was pretty poor and if I hoped to make it to Camp I needed to have some money to hopefully buy a ticket. Or maybe I could just use my wings to fly to Camp? Ah I'll think on it later.

"Alright Nitora I think now it's time to test out one of my newer dimensions." I said getting a raised brow from her.

"Oh I didn't know you had another one, what is it?" She asked but I just smirked at her.

"It's a surprise, though you may want to turn into your fox form when I do it." I suggested, and while she was skeptical at first she eventually complied and had transformed back into a small fox.

After escaping from the empty ID I walked a bit with Nitora at my side until we made it to a fairly large clearing surrounded on all sides by wood line. I figured that this would be a good enough spot to test out my new ID.

 **"ID Create-Zombie!"** I announce and the familiar alternate world returned. Only this time there was something in the air that I couldn't quite place. It put me on edge and gave off a feeling of death that really got my blood pumping.

 **New skill created!**

 **Sense Bloodlust lvl 1(45%) (Passive)**

 **Sense the bloodlust of others that is directed at you!**

 **Current progress: Detect Bloodlust within ten yards of you.**

Just then I heard loud groans coming from all around me and swiped the box away while drawing Triumph, waiting for the first undead bastard to show himself. It didn't take long before all around me a horde of nearly twenty zombies had surrounded me. Nitora, upon seeing this, quickly ran into a nearby tree to watch, which was fine with me as I wanted to fight all by myself and improve my skills. Now only if there was some bitching battle music to really set the mood.

 **New skill created!**

 **Battle Music lvl MAX**

 **What's a good fight with some awesome background music?**

 **All stat's gain a +3 bonus and HP and MP gain a 20% bonus.**

"Oh hell yes!" I shout in excitement as I started to hear Indestructible by Disturbed begin to play through the air and feel myself grow just a bit stronger from it. It was then that I used Observe on the zombies just to see what I would be dealing with.

 **Zombie: lvl 6**

 **HP: 700 MP: 50**

 **Undead flesh eaters, these walking plagues to the living care only for feeding. While slow and not very strong they are relentless and generally travel in large numbers to overwhelm their prey.**

 **Kill to gain 70 Exp.**

Closing the box I smile at my new prey, activating my intimidation and seeing the rotting flesh bags shutter a bit. Then with a roar I charge into the hoard cutting the first one down wit a downward strike cutting it straight down the middle and getting a critical strike and killing it instantly. I see that from the loot it dropped a twenty dollar bill and three Drachma but I ignored it in favor of cutting down the rest of my prey.

Thrust, cut, dodge, stab, it all seemed to blend together as I got into the groove of battle. It was a surreal feeling, it was like battle came naturally to me but that could just be due to my new status as a demigod and a son of Nike at that, In no time at all I had finished the small hoard and was collecting all the money they had dropped while ignoring the rib bones the zombies dropped as a crafting item. I would definitely learn crafting at a later date but for now I was more focused on improving my combat abilities.

Just as I had finished collecting the money the clanking of armor caught my attention and I quickly resumed my battle stance. I was pretty surprised at what came out of the trees next as there were two new enemies. One looked like a zombie clad in Spartan armor with shield and spear in hand while the other's looked the same with only samurai armor. Weird but not the weirdest thing I've dealt with in this world. I quickly used Observe on them.

 **Undead Spartan: lvl 8**

 **HP: 1100 MP: 100**

 **The bodies of these fearless warriors have risen again to strike down their enemies. These foes are even more relentless then their weaker brethren and twice as tough. A shield wall by these guys is next to impossible to break through.**

 **Kill to gain 200 Exp.**

 **Undead Samurai: lvl 8**

 **HP: 1100 MP: 100**

 **These followers of the Bushido code even in death will protect their Lord. With a firm sense of honor and the blade skills to match these undead soldiers are not to be taken lightly.**

 **Kill to gain 200 Exp.**

So this was slightly more difficult then the previous hoard. While there was only fifteen of these guys, ten Spartan's and five Samurai it was easy to see which roll they played in battle. The Spartan's were the defense, with their large shields they would be able to tank almost any attack unless I was able to get behind them. Meanwhile, the Samurai were the offensive attackers with their superior sword skills.

This would be a tough fight no doubt but I wasn't about to give up just yet, if anything fighting these guys would help increase my stat's dramatically as well as drop some impressive loot.

Surprisingly enough I wasn't the first one to attack as instead it was the Samurai who rushed in first with surprising speed while the Spartan's moved to encircle me. I couldn't let that happen.

I deflected the first strike of a Samurai's blade and launched a kick into it's gut, stumbling it slightly. I then leaped back to put more distance between me and my opponents but as their descriptions said they were relentless. The sound of clashing blades sang through the air as I struggled to hold off the assault.

Yet I was so focused on the Samurai I had momentarily forgotten about the Spartan's and this was a mistake. Before I knew it I was surrounded by a wall of bronze with spears pointing at me. Before I could react they all thrusted forward ready to skewer me from all directions. In the last moment my instinct's kicked in and my wings shot out knocking the Spartan's back.

Seeing my chance I pressed my advantage and used one of the still standing Spartan's shields as a springboard, leaping over him and carving one of his brethren down the middle. Twisting on one foot I avoid a spear only to drive my sword straight through the face of the wielder before taking his head clean off.

Seeing a Samurai rush me from the side I pick up the fallen Spartan's spear and hurl it like a javelin going straight through the Samurai's chest and sending him stumbling. In that moment I leaped forward and took his head clean off and watched as he turned to dust just like my previous victims.

This was getting kind of tough, since my blade only did 250 damage at max power I needed to hit these a guys a few times in order to kill them, at least without a critical strike that is. Even so just getting a hit in was proving difficult.

Just then Step Down by Leader began to play and I felt myself get reenergized by the music. Feeling more confident about my odds I rush back into the fight only this time my movement's are smoother, my reactions quicker and my strikes more powerful. In next to no time I had cut down the last zombie and the song had ended.

'Ping!' 'Ping!' 'Ping!' 'Ping!'

 **You have gained +1 DEX**

 **You have gained +1 VIT**

 **Due to constant use a skill has levelled up twice!**

 **Sword Mastery lvl- 3(30%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **20% more damage when using swords**

 **You have gained a level!**

 **+5 stats points!**

 **+75HP**

 **+50MP**

Seeing these now notifications I quickly opened my status page and saw my new stats.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 375/375**

 **Mana- 225/225**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle)**

 **Level- 7 Exp- 1400/5000**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 6**

 **VIT- 7**

 **DEX- 8**

 **INT- 12**

 **WIS- 13**

 **LUC- 12**

 **POINTS- 5**

 **MONEY- 585$/86D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

Thank God's for Gamer's Body or I would have dropped dead by now. I then went to work collecting the loot I had gained, after dismissing my status page of course, and was quite happy with what I found.

In all I found ten Spartan spears, eight Spartan shields and three Japanese katana's. Along with that, each one had dropped a hundred bucks and ten drachma's each which I was more than happy to collect. Before I could savor my victory however a horn sounded through the forest before the ground began to rumble.

Then right in front of me the ground began to crack apart as a large bony fist broke through the ground. Grasping onto the ground the figure pulled itself up and revealed a real monster. The thing was bipedal and stood nearly twenty feet tall, there was no skin on it as it showed just plain muscle covered in bone armor and in it's hand was a large bone cleaver that was nearly as large as it was tall. Using Observe I quickly try and figure out my new opponent.

 **Deathlord Zombie lvl 20**

 **HP: 14000 MP: 5000**

 **STR- 60**

 **VIT- 45**

 **DEX- 3**

 **INT- 10**

 **WIS- 8**

 **LUC- 0**

 **This unholy abomination was created through the bodies of hundreds undead by the King of the Damned as his most entrusted enforcer. Large and strong this opponent is known for taking numerous powerful blows and dishing them back out as well as being able to summon lesser undead to fight with it. Just one blow from this monster can cause instantaneous death.**

 **Kill to gain 6000 Exp.**

Gulping slightly at the powerful new foe I knew this would be my toughest battle yet. Not only was this guy super tough but he was also able to summon other undead in battle which meant more enemies along with this giant schmuck. Yet if I beat him that meant an instant level up for me and that was something I couldn't pass up. Come hell or high water this bastard was going down.

* * *

 **Review and/or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out as I barely rolled away from the colossal undead monsters blade as it smashed the ground I had just previously been standing on.

It had been well over half an hour since I started my battle against the Deathlord and things were not going so well for me. For one just getting close to the bastard was difficult as not only did I need to avoid his big ass sword, but also the seven Zombie's that he summoned to fight with him. While they weren't strong enough to be a threat to me they proved a good distraction so that the big lummox could bring down his blade on me. Using Observe I try to see how much damage I've done so far.

 **Deathlord Zombie lvl 20**

 **HP: 12625/14000 MP: 4600/5000**

...okay what in the actual hell! This was insane! I have barely done any damage on this fucker! It would only take one small mistake on my part and the fucker would cut me down with a single attack, yet I need to hammer away at the bastard in order to kill him? Total bullshit! Not to mention that he regains HP at a moderate rate which is not hard for him as I have to fight him and his Zombie cronies at the same time and no matter how many I cut down he can just pop out more, whats even worse is that they don't drop any loot or give Exp.

Before I could really lose my cool Gamer's mind kicked in and I took a moment to analyze the situation. Chipping away at this guy's HP wouldn't get me anywhere as he could easily buy himself time to heal which would makes this a near never ending battle for me. No what I needed was a way to bring him down far enough that one critical blow would do the deed, but how?

I then remembered I had freaking _wings_ and felt like slapping myself for forgetting something so crucial. With those bad boys I could literally fly circles around this guy thanks to his abysmal DEX which would make him slow as snail shit. But that didn't help with me gaining any damage on him though.

Going through my list of items I look down at my blade and get a crazy idea. During our 'training' Nitora had informed me that infusing items with mana was one of the easiest, yet also most versatile applications of magic. Maybe he could do the same, sure it would basically be a hail mary pass but it was either that or just jumping around until he finally trips and gets cleaved in half.

So focusing his mana into Triumph the blade instantly bursts forth with a silver radiance before calming down to now form a shining edge around the blade.

'Ping!'

 **New skill created!**

 **Mana infusion**

 **Infuse your mana with objects and give them a much needed boost!**

 **+10% damage to weapons per 70MP**

Now this skill may actually be useful. I quickly started to do some math in my head to see what exactly I would need. My blade on average, added with the damage gained from my sword wielding skill, did on average two hundred seventy damage. But added with this, if I placed all my mana into the blade that would give me a... thirty percent boost, bringing my swords strength to three hundred. That would not be nearly enough for what I wanted but coupled with the speed granted from my wings it may just be what I needed, especially if I hit vital area's and got some critical strikes in as well.

With my plan in mind I spread my wings and take off, surprising the Deathlord. Swooping in he tries to take a swing at me but is far too slow and predictable, meanwhile his Zombie minions can do nothing but watch on from the ground as I attack their leader.

Ducking under the blade I slash my blade just under the armpit, right where his bone armor doesn't protect him, and sever a few tendons which made his arm drop as well as the blade while he roared in pain and anger. I wasn't down however as I quickly swooped down and severed the Achilles tendon on both of his legs, bringing him down to his knees.

From then on I just continued to land blow upon blow on the Deathlord, always aiming for spot's I knew were vital such as the joint's and tendon's. This stopped any counter attack he made cold and made things a lot easier for me, it only helped that the places I was striking just happened to be critical points only adding onto the damage I was dealing.

Eventually I relented in my assault and just pulled back and Observed how much HP this guy had left and was quite happy.

 **Deathlord Zombie lvl 20**

 **HP: 25/14000 MP: 1200/5000**

The bastard was on his last leg's and one more good blow would be enough to finish him off but already his health was starting to regenerate at at least five HP per second. Deciding to be a little flashy I fly up a bit higher before rushing straight down with my blade held high and unleashing a loud war cry.

Looking up I see the Deathlord's eyes go wide in both surprise and fear, right before I bring my blade down right on his head. The added momentum due to gravity allowed my blade to cut the monster cleanly through the center until I had finally reached the ground and paused. There was a few tense moment's before both halves of the Deathlord parted and fell on opposite sides of me before becoming two matching piles of golden dust with the Zombies that were summoned fading from existence as if they were never there.

Just then numerous 'Ping's' sounded as a few boxes were displayed showing my new gains.

 **For your strategic plan and execution you gain +1 WIS**

 **For your incredible flying you have gained +1 DEX**

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Sword Mastery lvl- 4(10%)**

 **Allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **25% more damage when using swords**

 **You have gained a level!**

 **+5 stats points!**

 **+75HP**

 **+50MP**

Seeing all of these notifications brought a smile to my face as I swiped away the boxes and went to claim my loot from the fallen Deathlord and boy what did I find. From the remains I pulled out about five hundred bucks, seventy Drachma's, a silver skull necklace and three laurel wreaths, like the ones my mother was known for giving to the victors of certain events. I quickly used Observe on the last four items as they had drawn my curiosity.

First was the necklace:

 **Deathlord's boon**

 **Wearing this Necklace grant's the user +10 STR and VIT**

Seeing the simple yet very helpful enchantment I quickly placed the necklace on and immediately I felt much stronger and not nearly as tired as I was before. This would definitely come in handy down the road. Now it was on to the three laurels which were each a different color of Gold, Silver, and Bronze.

 **Gold Laurel**

 **A gift from Nike given after defeating a particularly powerful foe this Laurel can be used to revive the user should they perish or an ally of theirs that has fallen.**

 **Silver Laurel**

 **A gift from Nike after defeating a particularly powerful foe this Laurel can be sacrificed at anytime for one randomized perk.**

 **Bronze Laurel**

 **A gift from Nike after defeating a particularly powerful foe this Laurel can be sacrificed at anytime to give +2 stat points to every stat.**

 **Note that collecting ten Bronze you can trade them in for one Silver and twenty Silver for one Gold.**

I balked at that info. It seems mother Nike really likes to Reward people who accomplish great things. The Gold would definitely be useful in the long run as it was sort of like a restart button. Silver could be useful depending on what perk I get, and how is it randomized? Lastly, Bronze was helpful as well in boosting my stats but that was it. Wonder what types of monsters I would have to face in order to gain a Silver or Gold instead of getting a bunch of Bronze and trading them in to get them. One could only shutter at the idea.

Pocketing the items in my inventory I make ready to leave the ID but was stopped as a shadow began to rise from the ground in front of me. Instantly I was back on guard as a figure began to take form. After a minute said figure was finally revealed and boy did I wish it hadn't.

The man, as that is all he could be with that build, was several feet tall and clad in crude ebony black armor with four pointed horns on the helm like a crown. Where his armor couldn't cover, rotting purple flesh could be seen and while the helm covered his face completely, those dead yellow eyes could easily be seen shrouded in a sea of shadow. In the mans right hand lightly gripped was a large, black greatsword inscribed with runes that glowed the same color of the mans eyes.

I instantly used Observe and was left gob smacked by what I read.

 **King of the Damned lvl 35**

 **HP: 30000/30000 MP: 9000/9000**

 **STR- 40**

 **VIT- 30**

 **DEX- 21**

 **INT- 26**

 **WIS- 25**

 **LUC- 10**

 **The King of the Damned is the supreme ruler of the undead and rules with an iron fist. As cruel as he is smart, this necromancer shows no mercy to his foes and skilled in both swordplay and magic. He seeks to take the world of the living and turn it into his undead paradise and is willing to do whatever it takes to make his ambitions a reality.**

 **Kill to gain 15000 Exp.**

I was freaking out now. This guy was way too strong for me and I had no problem with admitting it but I could barely move from my spot. My breath could actually be seen as frost began to creep from the Damned King's position. Before Either of us could make a move to attack or flee however, a certain kitsune, who I had forgotten about until now, decided to leap onto my shoulder wearing an unusually serious expression.

"Allen this guy is way too strong for you." She plainly stated.

"Yeah I figured that, what else do you wanna know?" I throw back as I felt a little sweat drip down the back of my neck.

"I said he was too strong for _you_ Allen, but not too strong for _us_." She emphasized and for the first time I took my eyes off of the undead monarch and gave Nitora a confused look hoping she would explain.

"Ugh, as you know I am a Kitsune, a rare nine tailed kitsune. We as spirits have a particular knack for possession, I culd do the same to you if you would let me." She suggested which left me looking at her stupidly for a good moment before voicing an age old question.

"Why?"

"You moron! What I'm saying is that if I possess you I can grant you my powers and giving you a fighting chance against this cheap king." She finally declared, though I swear I heard the undead king growl at Nitora's comment about him being cheap.

Thinking on Nitora's suggestion I realized I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to live to see the next day. So looking at my fuzzy companion I give her a reluctant nod and a bright smile comes across her face. She then quickly pea's at me before turning into a blue wisp of smoke in mid air. I stumble back a bit in surprise but the mist quickly catches me and slithers up my nose and down my throat bringing a cool feeling as it travels.

For a moment nothing happened before I felt a sudden rush of warmth through my veins and my muscles contracting rapidly. Then in a moment it was gone and I felt better than ever! Looking at my opponent I could see him more clearly, as even from twenty feet away I could see all the little nicks and dings along his armor and weapon from wear and tear, hell I could even see the slight twitch in his eye before he even blinked! Not only that but I felt, smarter I guess you could say, and filled with mana.

'Ping!'

 **New perk gained!**

 **Kitsune possession**

 **Allowing Nitora to possess your body you now gain a great boost in power as long as you are connected!**

 **+20 lvl to kitsune based skills**

 **+10 to STR, VIT and Dex**

 **+20 to INT, WIS and LUC**

 **+1000 to HP and +3000 MP**

Oh now that's what I was talking about! But wait if she was inside me, gods that sounded so wrong, then does that mean she can see me using my Gamer abilities as well? That would kind of suck since I want to keep my abilities as much of a secret as possible, deception is the greatest weapon after all.

It was no time to think about this though as I raised my blade to stop the Damned King's from cleaving me in two. The ground cratered beneath my feet but I held strong despite the slight numbness in my arms. With a flick of the wrist I break our deadlock and deliver a snap kick to his chest plate sending him stumbling back.

I try to rush in and press the attack but my enemy recovered quickly and so began a dance of blades once more. At this point the fight could go either way. He was stronger and definitely had great reflexes, but I was faster and was able to capitalize on the small flaws I had seen thanks to my enhanced senses and eyesight. I got some good cuts in on him but he got some in on me as well. Thankfully this guy didn't regenerate health like the Deathlord.

 _'Channel magic into your sword.'_ I heard Nitora's voice in my head.

 _'What?'_ I reply after dodging a wide slash from the Damned King.

 _'Channel magic into your sword like you did before moron! I'll take care of the rest.'_ She replied and seeing as I was in no position to argue I channeled magic into my sword. Only this time it was different, instead of the bright glow like when I faced the Deathlord there was a small gust of wind that coalesced around the edge of the blade.

 **New skill created!**

 **Vacuum Blade lvl 1(25%)**

 **A vacuum of wind is gathered around the edge of a blade increasing it's cutting power dramatically and is also able to snuff out flames.**

 **+50% damage**

 **Cost: 75 MP per minute.**

 **Current Progress: can easily cut through minor metals such as iron and copper.**

Smiling at the new skill I couldn't help but wonder how I was controlling wind magic. Thankfully a certain tenant in my body decided to be kind and answer my unasked question for me.

 _"From that look on your face your wondering about how your controlling wind hm? Well that's because my primary elemental affinity is wind. So as long as we are bonded you can control the wind like I do though not to the same extent. Now go and kill that fucker!'_ She declared and I happily complied.

Summoning up one of the Spartan shields I use Observe on it real quick.

 **Spartan Shield**

 **Used by the fierce warriors of Sparta this combination of wood and Bronze can take just about anything and give just as much.**

 **Durability: 400/400**

Not much but I gotta work with what I got. So with a quick flap of my wings I lunched myself at the King and when he brought his blade down I brought my shield up. Yet when his sword struck the shield frost began to creep along the shield freezing it instantly. I quickly dropped the shield before it shattered into a million pieces.

This gave my an opening however as I swung at his side and my enhanced blade cleaved right through his armor like butter. There was next to no resistance as my blade passed clean through and out the other side. I thought it was over but the armored fist smacking into the side of my head said otherwise as I was knocked aside. I quickly checked our respective health's.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 800/450+1000**

 **Mana- 2980/275+3000**

 **King of the Damned lvl 35**

 **HP: 24240/30000 MP: 8000/9000**

Damn, the bastard really did a number on me, and with one solid hit no less! I needed an edge here, thankfully I figured I had one, thanks to my newly gained perk. At first my illusions wouldn't have been strong enough for even one of the Zombies but with the added boost I was confident that I could pull it off.

Focusing my magic I channel it into affecting the King of the Damned to distort his surroundings. AT first it appeared as if it wasn't working but then I saw his yellow eyes glaze over slightly before widening in alarm. He then began swinging everywhere around him as if he was fighting multiple enemies at once. It was actually quite amusing.

Now I could have rushed in and attacked him with my sword but I figured it would be better to use one spell that I really wanted to use and with the large mana pool given to me by Nitora I had the means to use it. So charging the spell into my hands I wait for the King to turn his back before rushing in.

 **"Soul Steal!"** I declare right before latching my arms around the large figure in a backwards bear hug. Naturally he began to struggle but I used all my strength to hold on as the spell went to work. It was slow going but little by little my foes HP began to steadily drop the longer I held on and his struggles grew weaker while I felt myself getting stronger.

And when the bastards health finally hit Zero I let go letting his now lifeless body crumble to dust. Okay, Soul Steal was officially the Best. Spell. EVER!

'Ping!' 'Ping!'

 **You have gained two levels!**

 **+10 stats points!**

 **+250HP**

 **+200MP**

 **You have gained a new skill with Soul Steal!**

 **Frost control lvl 1(10%)**

 **Summon frost upon contact with foes and object to freeze them solid and shatter them like glass.**

 **Cost: 100 MP per minute.**

I didn't mind the new skill I gained but that was quite the boost in my health and mana. Then it hit me, as long as I was in Kitsune form I could gain much more HP and MP after levelling up. Then I remembered my Bronze Laurel and that it also increased my stats, if I used that on my current stats, when Nitora left my body would I still keep those stats? It was worth a try and would make one hell of a cheat.

First I had to loot my newest conquest. Picking through the remains I found a Silver Laurel, three thousand dollars, five hundred Drachma and a strange gauntlet. I used Observe on the last item.

 **Hand of the Submission**

 **Used by the King of the Damned to control his undead horde's this gauntlet can be used to impose ones will upon any soul whether they be living or dead. The only limit being the user's own will.**

 **40% chance of taking control of an Undead beings will.**

 **20% chance to take control of a living beings will.**

 **Cost: 300 MP**

Quickly pocketing these items I decided it was time to leave my ID and with a quick ID Escape the world returned to normal only now it was late in the afternoon but thankfully the sun was still up. Now I think it was time to test my little theory and pulled out my Bronze Laurel. Placing it on my head it shined brightly for a moment before disappearing. Just then I felt my body grow slightly stronger and my mind sharper. Now it was time to get Nitora out of my body.

 _'Alright you little minx free rides over now come on out.'_ I order mentally.

 _'Oh but I'm so comfy in here.'_ She complained.

 _'Don't make me come in there, now get out of my head!'_ I demand and with a loud huff she agrees and the mist she used to enter my body leaves before reforming into her small fox form.

Now here came the true test, finger's crossed.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 625/625**

 **Mana- 425/425**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle)**

 **Level- 9 Exp- 5400/7500**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 28**

 **VIT- 29**

 **DEX-20**

 **INT- 34**

 **WIS- 35**

 **LUC- 34**

 **POINTS- 15**

 **MONEY- 3585$/586D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

'Ping!'

 **For discovering a loophole in the system you gain +1 WIS! You smart sonofabitch.**

I couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across my face as I figured this cheat out. Oh I was sure as hell gonna abuse the hell out of this whenever I can. Though I may need to keep Nitora a secret as with her technically being a monster other Demigod's may try and kill her, so looks like I would only be able to use that in certain one on one conflicts.

"What's with that look on your face?" Asked Nitora and I just swiped the box away as I turned towards her. Looks like she stil wasn't aware of my gaming abilities, that or she just didn't care. Either one worked for me so I just decided to move on.

"Just got a good feeling. Now how about we get moving, only this time I'm flying." I say as I open my arms for her and she immediately jumps into them as I spread my wings. Kind of weird how they always seem to appear just when I need them to but they disappear when I don't. Something to look into later I suppose.

"So where are we going?" Asked Nitora as she looked up at me. I thought about it for a minute before a smirk snakes it's way across my face.

"I was thinking Maine, particularly Bar Harbor." I respond before taking flight with Nitora pointing the way.

It was just a hunch but I think I might have been dropped in the time of the Titan's Curse. The only way to be sure was to check the boarding school that Bianca and Nico were placed in up in Maine. If they were there then I could gain a sense of the timeline, if not... well I'll figure that out when I get there.

* * *

 **Review and/or Pm me!**


	5. Chapter 5

"...God's am I bored." I mutter out as I continue to fly through the sky on my way to Maine.

The first few minutes flying were great and the feeling of freedom was certainly a welcome one, but after a while the act of soaring through the skies lost its appeal. I had at one point tried to alleviate the boredom by doing a few tricks through the air but Nitora quickly put a stop to it when she started to get a little sick and threatened to throw up on me if I didn't stop my improvised air show.

So now here I was still a few miles out from my destination carrying a sleeping Nitora and bored out of my mind in the process. I mean there was literally nothing for me to do up here dammit!

"I would do just about anything to relieve my boredom at this point." I sigh out just before there was a bright flash before me that made me stop in midair. The flash had me seeing spots for a few moment's but when my vision finally returned I was stupefied by what was before me.

Floating in the air in front of me was a dark swirling portal that looked to contain a swirling galaxy! It was beautiful I had to admit and I knew there was only one being who would make something like this. Chaos was probably listening in on my little rant and decided to grant me my wish. Only problem was is that I don't know what this thing is for or what it really even is, so just to sate my own curiosity I decided to use Observe on the 'portal' before anything else.

 **Galaxy Portal**

 **Created by Chaos herself this portal, and others like it, send the Gamer through time and space to a world for a special task or purpose in that world where perk's, skills and special items can be found. Warning: some worlds may or may not be familiar to the Gamer and must be entered with caution.**

"Well Chaos you've really outdone yourself this time. These things must be like little side quests that I can do to gain some additional loot and skills whenever I have some down time. At least I know I wont be bored however, I can't help but wonder what world this portal leads to." I muse as I stare intently at the swirling mass of energy.

Eventually the torture of waiting was too much and with a shrug of my shoulders I flew straight into the portal without a second thought. Nothing but a bright flashed greeted my vision before it all faded to black, yet as soon as it had gone my vision had returned and I now found myself standing on some rooftop with nothing but similar buildings as far as the eye could see, yet looking over to my right I found myself staring at a rather familiar structure.

"Is that Big Ben?" I say out loud in awe before a plethora of sounds and smells assault my senses.

Looking down onto the streets below I see many people and horse drawn carriages going about there day as if nothing is wrong in the world. It was then I took note of my change of attire, I now wore a long dark grey hooded trench coat, with the pointed hood currently up and shadowing my face but not obscuring my vision, over a dark red button up shirt and a pair of dark blue pants tucked into a pair of leather boots. On my both arms was a clawed metallic gauntlet with a familiar retractable blade on the underside of my forearm. Digging through my new attire I found a few darts, some spherical orbs that I assumed were some type of bombs, a six shot revolver and even a very neat looking kukri blade that I recognized as the Eagle Kukri from one of my most favorite games. With all of this new gear and the unique location it was a no brainer on where I had just ended up and I couldn't be more pleased with the conclusion.

"Holy shit... I'm in Assassin's Creed Syndicate!" I practically scream from the top of my lungs in excitement only to stop short when I hear the all too familiar 'Ping!' signaling a mission for me.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Help the Frye twins rob a train of it's cargo!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Assassin's attire**

 **A new weapon**

 **A new skill.**

 **Free Runner Perk**

 **New Title**

 **2'000 Exp**

 **Failure,**

 **Death.**

 **YES/NO?**

Okay, I admit I did a fanboy squeal at the mere thought of helping the twin assassins on this mission, and if you judge me then you can go fuck yourself cause I know you'd be doing the same thing! So it was no surprise that I ended up choosing yes and moving on. As soon as I hit yes a beacon of moving white light flew into the sky. Seeing this as some sort of waypoint I now knew where to go, but not how to get there as going on foot would take too long.

Looking down onto the street again I see the numerous horse drawn carriages and couldn't help but let an evil smirk cross my lips. I had barely started to move before noticing that Nitora wasn't with me at the moment and almost began freaking out before I heard a familiar voice in my mind.

 _'It's alright Allen your little kitsune is safe with me. Whenever you go into one of these portals in the future any companions with you will be put into a state of suspended animation where no time will pass for them so you can focus on the mission. Now get going before you miss the train!'_ Explain's Chaos, and when she told me to get a move on I quickly followed through on her advice, good thing I had already picked my means of transportation.

* * *

"YAAAAAHHOOOOO!" I yell out happily as I race down the streets of London in my newly 'acquired' carriage. Even though I had never even entertained the thought of driving one of these things for real it was as if my body already knew what to do, I was just gonna chalk it up to the world giving me the info so I wouldn't look like an idiot and move on.

I was now nearing the station in which the train would pass through and quickly pulled my ride over letting the horse catch his breath as I dismounted and ran towards the overpass that held the train tracks above. Looking down on my hidden blades for a moment I wonder if it came with all the trimmings like Evie and Jacobs. Deciding to test it out I shoot my hand into the air where instantly a small grappling line shoot's out before latching on the ledge above me.

With a small smirk I hit the small switch and start to reel myself up just like how they do in the games and quick as a flash I was on the tracks with the train in the distance and coming up fast. Looking around I see one of the metal structures that extends over the tracks and quickly climb it while using my new parkour skills to do so with ease.

Perched on top of the structure I mentally command my Eagle Vision to appear, and just like I had suspected it did so. Instantly the world around me turned dull and grey with the sky going pitch black. In the distance, on the train I could see many red figures moving about on the moving locomotive indicating enemies. Smirking a bit I see two guards on top of the train as it approached.

So getting ready I draw a throwing knife from my belt and get ready to attack. I don't know how I know how to do these things but it feels completely instinctive so I guess it's just a perk of being in this world as what I am.

Seeing that the train was now underneath me I wait for a moment before leaping down onto the moving train, and right on top of one of the guards to boot. My hidden blade shoot's out at the flick of my wrist and drives home into the throat of the guard, who I now see is a Blighter grunt, as if there are any different types of enemies. Landing onto the roof with a thud the other guard looks to see me and goes wide eyed. Before he could call out a warning or for help I through my throwing knife and it makes home in his throat as well. I watch him choke on his own blood for a few moments before the life finally leaves his eyes and his lifeless body fell sideways off the train leaving just me and the previous corpse alone.

I froze for a moment at the fact that I just killed two people, living, breathing people. In the games they make it look so easy but doing the deed in real life was a different thing altogether. Thankfully Gamer's Mind stepped in and I calmed down before I could freak out.

Standing up I flick the blood off of my hidden blade before retracting it, taking a moment I activate my Eagle Vision again only this time I can get a more detailed layout of the train. My objective was just a few cars down from me and as long as I stayed on the roof's of the car's I was good.

Taking off I begin to hop from car to car without making a sound to alert the occupants inside. In just a few moments I made to my destination only this car was an open one. and on it were several Blighter's standing guard over a rather large trunk, what was in it was unknown but the light coming from it made it known that it was my objective. Now I just needed to get rid of the Blighter's before I could get to it.

Thinking on it I see that nearly all of them were the usual rabble but one was of the larger and decidedly bald variety with a cleaver strapped at his waist. Digging into my coat I pull out one of the darts and see it was filled with a reddish liquid. I think I know what this is but just to be sure I think the big lug could test it out for me. Slipping the dart into the launcher on my left gauntlet I take aim at the thug and fire the small projectile.

Smiling when I see the dart hit it's mark I sit back and watch as the contents of the vial instantly take effect. The large man stumbles a bit and was holding his head in pain. His comrade's notice this and one walks up to him.

"Eh Charlie what's wrong with ye?" Asks the Blighter grunt.

'Charlie' then snaps his head towards the man and with a roar of rage picks him up and throws him off of the train! Then quick as a flash he turns on his other comrades, pulling out his cleaver he begins to attack them furiously. The mad Blighter manages to kill three more of them before the remaining two manage to kill their mad comrade.

I use that moment to hop down onto the cart behind them before walking casually between the two. When they noticed me they made to attack but were soon stopped when my hidden blades found purchase in both of their faces. Pulling my blades out I flick away the blood before moving towards the chest.

"Now to see what's in this thing that makes it so valuable." I say as I reach for the chest only to quickly jump back from a throwing knife nearly making a hole in my hand.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Said a familiar sounding voice full of confidence.

Turning around I saw the infamous duo themselves, Jacob and Evie Frye. They looked exactly as they did in the game but seeing them for real was a real exciting experience for me. I was so stunned by seeing them I had completely forgotten that Jacob had just tried to impale my hand with a knife.

"Jacob what is wrong with you!? Can't you see he's the one Henry told us to look out for?" Evie chastised her brother who looked thoughtful for a moment before having a look of realization.

"Oh now I remember, Greeny told us to look out for a fellow assassin on this little mission. Looks like you took all the fun out of it though." Said Jacob as he nudged one of the dead Blighter's with his foot.

"Sorry they weren't willing to wait. While I like this conversation we should maybe get whatever is in this trunk out of here before the morons on this train realize they are being robbed." I replied as I start my way back towards the chest.

"Finally someone with some common sense! Let's be quick brother, the station is a short way away and we need to be off before then." Agreed Evie as she walked up to the chest as well.

Gripping the lid I open the trunk only to see two small pieces of glowing cloth but one was brighter then the other by a substantial degree. I could hear Evie gasp and Jacob curse.

"Damnit I thought we destroyed the Shroud of Eden Evie!?" Growled Jacob.

"We did Jacob but remember that we destroyed _a_ shroud not _the_ shroud. There were many replica's but it looks like one of these may just be the original." Said Evie before trying to decipher how the Templar's could have found more of them and why they were bringing them to a newly liberated London. Meanwhile, I was using Observe on the brighter shroud.

 **Shroud of Eden (Original)**

 **A remnant from the first civilization this cloth can heal any injury, illnesses or birth defect's but may also bring upon hallucinations from previous wielder's lives.**

 **+400 HP**

 **Regenerate 500 HP per second upon injury.**

I used Observe on the other and quickly found that it had the same effects as the original but to a lesser degree. This item could really help me in the long run as in the Assassin's Creed lore the Golden Fleece was actually a Shroud of Eden but was not the original like this one was.

"It doesn't matter how they got it cause now we have it. We need to get rid of both of them and hide them from the Templar's. You take one and I'll take the other." I said before picking up the original Shroud and folded up enough to put it in my coat.

Before I could move o leave however Jacob's hand on my shoulder stopped me as he pressed a small badge in my hand. Looking at it I was surprised to see the mark of the Rook's, looking up at Jacob with a questioning gaze he gives a smirk.

"If you ever find yourself in London again look us up. That badge will let the other Rook's know your on our side and they should take you to us. Can never have too many Assassin's around right?" He said and I smirked at him before Evie came up holding the duplicate Shroud under her arm.

"You know we never quite got your name?"

"Names Allen, catch you guys on the flipside. Gotta say it was an honor meeting the 'invincible' Frye twins. Catch ya on the flipside!" I say as I leap off of the train and roll once I hit the ground to break my fall. Standing up I dust myself off before hearing that oh so familiar 'Ping!'

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Help the Frye twins rob a train of it's cargo!**

 **Rewards,**

 **Assassin's attire**

 **A new weapon**

 **A new skill**

 **Free Runner Perk**

 **New Title**

 **2'000 Exp**

 **Gained a new Perk!**

 **Free Runner**

 **The shortest distance between two points is always a straight line. Now run over or under any obstacle while taking that straight path!**

 **Gained a New Title!**

 **Assassin Initiate**

 **+50% damage to all stealth attack's.**

 **20% less chance of being detected while sneaking.**

 **You gained a new skill!**

 **Eagle Vision lvl 1(60%)**

 **With this special vision pick out your enemies and person's of interest within any crowd!**

 **Current progress: Highlight all monsters and threats to your person within your range of vision.**

Those were pretty good and I also saw that my current attire was my Assassin's attire reward, which I was happy about. Just as I closed that box however, another one appeared only this one was a weapons display wheel, guess I have to choose which weapon I receive, neat. But that Eagle Vision was invaluable as now no monster would be able to sneak up on me though seeing as it had levels to it then maybe I would be able to detect far more than just simple monsters? It was definitely worth investigating.

From what I could see I had a choice between a Kukri, a Cane-sword, Brass Knuckles, Throwing Knives, Volataic Bomb's(with the recipe to make more), Hidden Blade Gauntlets, a revolver and finally the poison dart's along with both of the schematics to make more of them.

Now this was quite the conundrum, so many choices and yet I can only take one. I have to choose carefully here as I may or may not be able to return to this particular world at some point. Looking at my choices I start to think about what would be the most useful for me at the current time.

The Cane-sword and Brass Knuckles were immediately out as I never really favored them to begin with, the revolver was out to as having limited ammo would only be a hindrance in the long run if I wasn't able to make more, the poison darts wouldn't do as while I would have the schematics to make more getting the ingredients to do so would be a problem, same with the Volataic Bomb's. That left me with the Kukri, throwing knives and Hidden Blade Gauntlets and out of those three the choice was pretty simple as I chose the Hidden Blade Gauntlets.

My reasoning for doing so was simple as while the throwing knives and Kukri were unique weapons I was no marksmen at this time with the throwing knives and I already had Triumph in place of the Kukri. Plus the hidden blade would be a great surprise against enemies along with the fact it came with a launcher for the darts, when or if I ever got them, and a grappling line for when I can't use my wings.

There was a small flash of light as all the other weapons save for my Hidden Blade Gauntlets disappeared and I now found myself high in the sky again with Nitora still sleeping in my new trench coat. Looking around I see I'm still in my bitching Assassin's attire and I still have my gauntlets, yet upon tapping at the place where I had placed the original Shroud of Eden I still found it there which was good cause the damn thing may end up saving my life someday if the life of a demigod was as bad as I had read of this world. Flicking the blades out and smiling at the satisfying 'shing' sound they made as the went out then in I turn towards my original heading and fly off at top speed yet deciding to push myself a bit I flap my wings harder and harder.

Eventually this led to a small cone of air forming around me and knowing what would happen if I pushed anymore I couldn't hold my growing excitement. With one last push a loud 'BOOM' was heard as I broke the sound barrier. The sound and rush of wind was enough to wake Nitora who screamed out in fear and anger at what I had just done.

 **"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!"**

* * *

 **There's the next chapter. Review and or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

'Shing.' 'Shing.' 'Shing.'

"Will you stop that! The first two hundred times may have been interesting but now it's just getting annoying!" exclaimed Nitora as I gave a mischievous grin.

I couldn't help it, ever since I got my hidden blades how could I not play with them for hours on end? The sweet sound of them unsheathing was just too much to resist! Maybe I should stop now that we were in the general vicinity of where that boarding school that Nico and Bianca went to... nah. I was about to continue doing so despite my companions complaint but I then heard a commotion down below and turned my gaze downwards.

Activating my new Eagle Vision the landscape goes grey but highlighted in blue were six figures while one larger one was highlighted in bright red and had a lion-like body.

It seemed my theory about the timeline was right as I was in the time when the Titan's Curse was just beginning and this was the fight they had with the Manticore Thorn. Nitora saw this as well as a cut scowl came over her fox face.

"Ugh, a Manticore? Those creatures always were a disgusting bunch. No wonder they were all banished to South America, I mean who could stand the sight of them?" She said with clear disgust as I laughed a bit at the statement.

"Alright that's enough of that Nitora cause we're gonna go down there and help those demigod's out. You better do your possession thing until we get somewhere safe to let you out." I say and with a nod she does so. It was kind of weird that I was getting used to the feeling of Nitora possessing my body as the power from it was almost intoxicating.

With that done I draw Triumph and make a dive straight towards Thorn and since he was too busy fighting the demigods in front of him he never noticed the flying demigod that was me making a dive-bomb for him. As if dived I used my enhanced senses to try and pick a spot to hit as I would only get one chance to make a successful sneak attack.

It was then I noticed the scorpion-like tail on the Manticore and that made me remember the poisoned spikes he could shoot from it like bullets. Look's like I found my first target.

Adjusting my trajectory I angle myself just right with my sword brought back for a perfect swing. Everything else became a blur as my sole focus was on that tail, not even the wind whipping by my face could break my solid focus. Then, just as I was in range, time seemed to slow as the tail was being brought up to shoot more spikes and I brought Triumph down on where the tail met the lion part of the body.

There was a brief sound of blade cutting through hardened exoskeleton before time resumed once more with Thorn's roar of pain and the loud 'thunk' of his now severed tail hitting the ground. I then flew up into the nearby tree line and perched on a high branch using my outfit's dark colors to blend into the darkness provided by the trees as well as equipping my new Assassin Initiate title.

"Who did that!? Show yourself coward so I can tear the flesh from your bones!" roared Thorn as the demigod's were too stunned by what had just happened to act on the Manticore's distracted state. I then used this time to use Observe on the monster.

 **Thorn, lvl-30**

 **HP: 2600/3000 MP: 1000/1000**

 **Race: Manticore**

 **STR- 38**

 **VIT-36**

 **DEX-40**

 **INT-17**

 **WIS-9**

 **LUC-4**

 **Being a Manticore Thorn is a very underrated monster in mythology and despises the fact. He craves the fame and recognition most other monsters get and feels that by joining Kronos he will get that satisfaction.**

 **He currently hates all demigod's present and especially hates the one who just took his most useful weapon, aka Allen.**

 **Kill to gain-3000 Exp.**

Well seems the big lug is strong physically but mentally he isn't as great as the books would suggest. Makes sense as he is still mostly an animal despite having a human face. Still I'm gonna enjoy killing him, hopefully before the Hunter's arrive as that is gonna be a mess in and of itself. I may respect and feel for some of them but the fact that they hate all males just because they're males makes them look like a bunch of idiots.

With that in mind I put away Triumph and started leaping from tree to tree with my new parkour skills until I was right behind the demigod group where I dropped down onto the ground with nary a sound. Then I just walked up in between what I knew to be Thalia and Percy, I mean it wasn't really hard to tell who they were as they both fit the description from the book with Percy's green eye's and black hair along with Thalia's black hair, electric blue eyes and her shield with Medusa's head on it. I took this time to use Observe on all of the demigod's and lone satyr that were present.

 **Percy Jackson, lvl- 37**

 **Title: Son of Poseidon, Child of Prophecy**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **STR- 30**

 **VIT-37**

 **DEX-35**

 **INT-14**

 **WIS-8**

 **LUC-16**

 **The Demigod Son of Poseidon Percy, while not the smartest, is definitely one of the most skilled demigods ever born and is known for pulling off the impossible as well for his lack of respect for higher beings.**

 **He is currently wary of Allen's appearance but admits that he does look cool in his Assassin's outfit.**

 **Thalia Grace, lvl- 36**

 **Title: Daughter of Zeus, Protector of Camp Half-Blood**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **STR- 28**

 **VIT- 36**

 **DEX- 35**

 **INT- 15**

 **WIS- 9**

 **LUC- 13**

 **The Daughter of Zeus Thalia cares deeply for her friends but has also inherited a bit of her fathers arrogance and temper. After losing her brother Jason and running from her mother she has spent quite a few years as a pine tree and when she came back she has been having her ass kissed twenty four seven due to her parentage.**

 **She is currently** **wary of Allen's appearance but admits that he does look cool in his Assassin's outfit.**

 **Annabeth Chase, lvl- 34**

 **Title: Daughter of Athena**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **STR- 24**

 **VIT- 29**

 **DEX: 28**

 **INT- 40**

 **WIS- 38**

 **LUC- 13**

 **The Daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom Annabeth has a love and hunger for all knowledge but has inherited her mother's pride in such knowledge which leads her to frequently overestimating her abilities. She especially loves architecture and plans to be a world famous architect in the future.**

 **She is currently wary of Allen's appearance and plans on interrogating him with a multitude of questions once the danger of the Manticore has passed.**

 **Grover Underwood, lvl- 27**

 **Title: Protector, Searcher for Pan**

 **Race: Satyr**

 **STR- 21**

 **VIT- 24**

 **DEX- 23**

 **INT- 25**

 **WIS- 18**

 **LUC- 11**

 **A Satyr from Camp Half-Blood Grover's dream is to find the Wild God Pan and become the most famous Satyr in history. This along with marry his secret girlfriend Juniper the dryad.**

 **Is startled by Allen's sudden arrival but is more at ease as he can smell that Allen is a powerful demigod who seems to be on their side.**

 **Bianca DiAngelo, lvl- 20**

 **Title: Daughter of Hades**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **STR- 18**

 **VIT- 17**

 **DEX- 16**

 **INT- 17**

 **WIS- 15**

 **LUC- 9**

 **A Daughter of Hades from before WWII Bianca cares deeply for her brother and wants to take care of him but also be able to live her life. She sees herself as a down to earth kind of person and has no experience with the supernatural world.**

 **She is currently trying not to freak out from everything going on and is concerned about what is going to happen to her and Nico. Allen's current appearance only seems to heighten her need to freak out.**

 **Nico DiAngelo, lvl- 18**

 **Title: Son of Hades**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **STR- 17**

 **VIT- 18**

 **DEX- 15**

 **INT- 14**

 **WIS- 13**

 **LUC- 9**

 **A Son of Hades** **from before WWII Nico loves his sister more than anything else but hates the way she coddles him and tries to be a mother hen to him. Unlike his sister however he has a love for the supernatural from playing the Mythomagic card game.**

 **Is both excited and scared at everything going on around him and thinks Allen is the coolest looking person he has ever seen.**

Well good to know that none of them are outright suspicious of me and most think I look like a badass. However, I'm not so sure about answering any questions Annabeth may have for me.

"That would be me you clown. Now why don't you run back down south where freaks of nature like yourself belong." I say with a smirk and arm's crossed. Thankfully my Assassin's outfit only made me look even more badass, especially with the hood up and shadowing all but the lower half of my face.

"Grrr, I'll make you suffer for this humiliation!" Roared Thorn in rage.

"Tell me something I haven't heard before numb-nuts." I say uncaringly which drove the Manticore into even more of a rage, which is exactly what I wanted.

Now that Thorn had become almost completely consumed by his anger he decided to charge at me head on and with a smirk, that no one else could see, on my face I charge forward as well. To the other's this looked like suicide as I heard them calling for me to stop but I was too focused on what I was about to do, it was time to try out my new weapons after all.

Snow was thrown everywhere as I charged Thorn all the way up until I could practically smell his rank breath, which at that point he leapt at me. In response I fell back into a baseball slide while bringing my left arm up and firing the grappling line straight at Thorn's throat where it struck true and stuck making the Manticore choke for a moment.

As I slide under his lunge I yank forward on the grappling line and with my enhanced strength Thorn was driven into an involuntary front flip that slammed him hard on his back to the point I actually heard a few of his bones crack. Seeing that he was stunned and in pain from my counterattack I activate my grappling line and pulled myself towards him and with a small jump I was on top of the bastard's chest where he was just regaining his senses and looking up at me in both hatred and surprise.

"Sorry ugly but looks like it's the end of the line for you. Say hi to Kronos for me when you get down there to Tartarus okay?" I say with a shit eating grin, and before he could respond I deploy my hidden blades and jab them into his neck. Letting him choke for a bit I then violently throw my arms apart taking his head completely off and watching his whole body turn to dust underneath me.

Looking down on the dust I find a small vial of green liquid as well as 400$ and 45 Drachma as loot. I quickly picked up the bottle and used Observe on it.

 **Manticore Venom**

 **This is a unique venom only produced by Manticore's and is effective on nearly any species whether they be demigod or monster. When injected it causes immense pain as well as partial paralysis but does not kill unless in overly large doses.**

Something to use at a later date then. I quickly pocketed the vial in my inventory before the sound I have been waiting for pops up.

'Ping!'

 **You have gained a level!**

 **+5 stat points**

 **+75 HP**

 **+125 MP**

Seeing this I instantly bring up my profile to see my profile.

 **Allen Jacobson**

 **Health- 1700/1700**

 **Mana- 3550/3550**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title- Son of Nike, Assassin Initiate**

 **(25% increase to advancing STR, VIT and DEX and 15% chance of gaining a rare loot item when victorious in battle) (**

 **+50% damage to all stealth attack's.** **20% less chance of being detected while sneaking.)**

 **Level- 10 Exp- 900/8500**

 **Race- Demigod**

 **STR- 38**

 **VIT- 39**

 **DEX-30**

 **INT- 54**

 **WIS- 55**

 **LUC- 54**

 **POINTS- 20**

 **MONEY- 3985$/631D**

 **Allen Jacobson is a Demigod, and the son of Jason Jabobson and the Goddess of Speed, Strength and Victory, Nike. Like most Demigods Allen has ADHD and Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to study in school despite his efforts. Yet his skill in sports has made him quite popular in order to make up for his intellectual difficulties. After seeing his father killed Allen has been making his way towards Camp Half-Blood but now his soul has been replaced by the Gamer who has taken control of his life.**

 **Status- demigod, giving Allen higher physical abilities, wings to fly, natural leadership and higher chances for greater rewards if victorious in battle.**

I smile once again at my new stat's and know that once Nitora leaves I'll still be able to keep them since I gained them while still being possessed by her save for my HP and MP.

After closing the box I heard approaching footsteps and turned to see the group of demigods, plus satyr approaching. They looked wary and Percy, Thalia and Annabeth looked ready for a fight. Before either of us could speak Nico had practically teleported in front of me with an excited expression on his face.

"That was AWESOME! What's your name? How did you get those awesome weapons? Are you some kind of super spy!?" Nico exclaimed excitedly.

Alright... wasn't expecting _that_ kind of question. Still I had a hard time not laughing my ass off when the Son of Hades asked if I was a 'super spy'. I mean come on I know he's an excitable kid but that was one of the weirdest things to ever ask someone. Still I can use this opportunity to make myself look like more of a badass than I already am!

"Sorry kid but to answer your questions in order, names Allen, that's classified and I am not a 'super spy'." I answer casually.

"Oh then what are you?" Asked Annabeth skeptically.

"An Assassin." I said with my bloodthirsty grin that made them all visibly shiver while Thalia brought up her spear ready to fight along with Percy bringing up Riptide.

"So Kronos sent you after us huh!?" Accused Thalia.

"No I just happened to be passing by and decided to help out some fellow demigod's on my way to camp. Hey do you guys hear that?" I ask as I turn towards the wood line as my sensitive ears picked up the sound of crunching snow that could only come from a footfall.

Using my Eagle Vision I saw over two dozen figure's in silvery white but also one that was shining in gold. Fifty bucks to guess who the gold one was.

"Impressive _boy,_ not many can actually hear my hunter's approach." Spoke a feminine voice that was filled with power and authority. Though the way she called me boy kind of pissed me off.

Just then the Goddess of the Hunt herself, along with her followers, appeared from the foliage with a few white wolves tossed into the mix with bow drawn. It was also pretty easy to see and feel all the glares directed at me from them. Guess they don't appreciate the fact that a guy was able to spot them when they were hiding.

"Why do you not bow in thy ladies presence _boy_." Spoke another huntress only this one wore a silver tiara on her head. By this point I already knew who she was but just to be sure I used Observe on her and 'her lady.'

 **Zoe Nightshade, lvl- 40**

 **Title: Lieutenant of Artemis, Former Hesperide**

 **Race: Demi-Titan**

 **STR- 37**

 **VIT- 41**

 **DEX-42**

 **INT- 40**

 **WIS- 38**

 **LUC- 19**

 **Zoe was a former Hesperide and caretaker of the hundred headed dragon Ladon, though after helping Heracles steal an apple from the Garden and betraying her sister in an act of love she was thrown out and abandoned by Heracles in her time of need. She soon joined the Hunter's of Artemis and quickly became it's second in command as well as one of Artemis' most trusted friends.**

 **She currently hates every male present on principle and is annoyed by seeing Thalia again. Though she is more interested and annoyed by Allen being able to sense the hunt's approach, and she is also annoyed at seeing Percy wielding the same blade she had given Heracles centuries ago.**

 **Artemis, lvl- ?**

 **Title: Goddess of the Hunt, Olympian**

 **Race: Goddess**

 **STR- ?**

 **DEX- ?**

 **INT- ?**

 **WIS- ?**

 **LUC- ?**

 **One of the thirteen Olympian God's of the Greek pantheon, Artemis is the twin sibling to Apollo, God of the Sun. While being a well known hater of men Artemis is surprisingly pretty neutral towards mast males unless they give her a reason not to be. She leads her hunter's of semi-immortal maidens around the country, and sometimes world, to hunt down the most dangerous monster's and prey.**

 **She is currently neutral towards everyone present though is quite interested in seeing her half-sister Thalia and the new demigod, Allen's, sudden appearance.**

Well at least I've finally got an idea of what I'm dealing with. Zoe I'm pretty sure I could take with my current abilities as well as most of the hunt. However, the Goddess in their midst is well beyond my capabilities so best not try and fight her anytime soon if ever. Plus it's good news that at least she doesn't outright hate my guts just because I'm a male, and I don't intend to give her a reason to hate me. Guess I would have to answer Zoe's question.

"Oh I don't know probably because I don't know who 'your Lady' is? Not like I've ever met her before. Plus I don't bow to just anyone with a fancy title." I deadpan and Zoe's face goes a little red in anger as she looks ready to place in arrow in someplace I really don't want one. Thankfully Artemis step's in to alleviate the situation.

"It's fine Zoe he doesn't know. I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and these are my Hunter's. While I know most of the others here you are a mystery. Judging by what I'm sensing you are a child of an Olympian and seem to be aware of your parentage and the supernatural world correct?" Deduced the Goddess as I smiled at how close on the mark she was.

"Right on all account's Artemis save for one, I'm not the child of an Olympian." I say surprising the Goddess as she gains a curious gleam in her eye.

"Oh? Then whose child are you since you are aware? The power your radiating is on par with an Olympian and bordering on being a child of the Big Three." Asked Artemis kindly enough though I knew it wasn't a request. Wonder how she will take the news especially when I decide to be flashy about it.

"Since you asked so nicely I'll tell you. I'm Allen Jacobson, demigod son of Nike, Goddess of Victory." I say proudly with my arms spread along with my wings making quite the impressive sight if I had to say. While the other's were stunned at my wings Artemis just nodded in acceptance, which was kind of disappointing in all honesty.

"Yes that does make sense. Nike's children have often been very powerful and only her strongest children possess wings like hers. Though it has been quite a few decade's since she had a demigod of her own." Explained Artemis before a certain Daughter of Hades finally decided to snap.

"Okay what the hell of going on here!? First our teacher turns into some monster lion, the guy with wings sweeps in and kills him, then a bunch of girls with bows and arrows dressed in silver show up and now your talking about God's and demigod's!? Just who are all of you people!?" Demanded Bianca with a manic gleam in her eye as Nico scooted a few steps away from his currently unstable sister.

"Right, I guess somethings must be explained. Zoe, have the Hunter's set up camp here for tonight, once that's done I want you to bring Perseus, Bianca and Allen to my tent as we have much to discus." Ordered Artemis, and after getting a confirmation from Zoe that the task would be completed the silver eyed Goddess walked off somewhere leaving us alone.

Turning towards the still silent group of demigod's from Camp Half-Blood we stare at each-other for a good minute before I decide to say something. I mean who likes awkward silences?

"Soooo... anyone up for some s'mores?" I ask with a grin.

* * *

 **Review and/or Pm me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya and I just want to say that at this point I have no definitive pairing's save for Percabeth. So to correct this I will be adding a two-part poll on my profile just so I can get an idea of what you guys want. With that let's get on with the story!**

* * *

'Well don't I feel like the third wheel.' I thought to myself as I shifted in my spot inside Artemis' tent.

It had taken nearly an hour before the hunters had set up camp and even longer before myself, Percy and Bianca were called to speak with the Goddess of the Hunt herself. In that time I had talked a bit with the group from camp and needless to say we got along alright, though the constant glares from the hunter's at my back was kind of irritating.

Now here I was sitting inside Artemis' tent watching both her and Percy try and convince Bianca to either go to camp or join the hunt. I wasn't really that interested in the conversation and focused more on just observing the inside of Artemis' tent, which was about the size of a fairly large apartment. One couldn't look anywhere without seeing the various furs of the many creatures she had hunted over the centuries and I found myself wanting quite a few of them myself if I was honest.

It was only when I heard my name mentioned that I turned back towards the other three to see them all looking at me. God's now I felt awkward as all hell.

"Sorry but could you repeat the question? I was a bit busy admiring your trophies Artemis." I say with a small smile that grew just a bit when I saw Artemis try and suppress the proud smirk she wanted to sport.

"While I thank you for admiring my past accomplishment's I must ask you to focus more on the current conversation. Bianca wants your opinion on joining the hunt or going to camp." Spoke the Goddess while gesturing to the nervous looking Daughter of Hades.

Now I had to think about this for a minute, if I let her go with the hunt then that equals a lot of shit down the line with Nico and I really don't want to deal with an emo if I don't have to. But if she joins camp with Nico that opens up a whole new bunch of possibilities both good and bad. Was it worth the risk though?

 ** _'Nothing tried, nothing gained.'_** Spoke a familiar voice in my head that I knew was Chaos. So with a sigh I decided to take the path not traveled, and knew just the way to do it.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Artemis but I think the best decision for Bianca is for her to go to camp with her brother. The reason being that while separate the two will always be thinking about how the other might be doing and such thoughts could become detrimental to either of their growth. Second is that I cannot support such a division of family." I say seriously and nearly shiver at the slight glare in Artemis silver eyes.

"What do you mean by 'division of family?' My hunter's would treat her as a sister and family!" Stated Artemis and I hated myself for how low I was about to go below the belt in my next statement.

"And what about Nico, her flesh and blood family? Would they accept him as Bianca's brother, or would they do all in their power to make Bianca forget about him and/or try and have her see him as the rest of your hunters see the male gender in general? You and I both know how biased they are against males. So is Nico losing his only family and the one person he cares for above all others worth staying young forever?" I answer back coldly.

For a few moment's the Goddess and I stare down before she eventually sighs in defeat. Looking over I see Percy looking very surprised and Bianca having a horrified expression on her face.

"T-they wouldn't really do that would they?" She asked Artemis probably hoping it wasn't true. Said hunter's guilty face wasn't very encouraging however.

"Sadly he has a point. While most of my hunters have been badly hurt by males and have their reasons to hate them quite a few have been driven to the same thought process by constant badgering from the former. You would be no exception to this I am afraid." Sighed Artemis sadly.

Now both Bianca and Percy shared horrified looks at this and I myself was sporting a very unhappy frown. I just couldn't bring myself to sit their anymore and stood to my feet.

"I'm going to take a walk Artemis. I've said my piece and now I think I am in need of some fresh air." I say and then leave without looking back. I don't spare a glance towards anyone as I walk into the wood's to try and get my thoughts together. While I knew how they were from the books and some speculation, to see the hunter's actually acting like that just made my blood boil. They took feminazi to a whole new level.

 _'Want to talk about it Allen? You seem troubled.'_ Spoke Nitora from my mind.

'Well you've been awfully quiet. Taking a nap in my head are you?'

 _'As a matter of fact I was. It was quite refreshing, now no changing the subject. Tell me what's bothering you.'_

*sigh*'It's just that... how can such great fighters be so simple-minded? Saying every man is evil just from the few they have known that are is just like me saying every woman is a total slut because Aphrodite is that way. I just don't see how they can be so hypocritical and yet act so justified?'

 _'That's just how they are Allen and have been ever since they were founded. Just be thankful that Artemis isn't like that an-... don't look now but we've got some company.'_ Nitora suddenly said which put me on high alert.

Spinning in place I just managed to avoid a silver arrow coming at my face. Looking at the culprit I see a very pissed off looking Zoe with her bow drawn and ready to fire at what I hoped was my chest but the angle was just a bit too low. That is way too cruel for anyone.

"May I ask why you just attacked me without provocation huntress?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Silence boy! You disrespected my Lady and now you will suffer the consequences." She growled out and while I would rather avoid a fight I thought I could use this to my advantage. Maybe test my skills against an actual opponent curb that arrogance of hers... ah who am I kidding? I just want to let off some steam!

"You think you can take me on _girl_? Well then come and give it your best shot!" I declare while brining Triumph out and charging the huntress.

I thought to rush in close and disarm her of her bow, but that proved more difficult then I imagined as her speed and aim with the weapon was certainly formidable. It was only thanks to the enhanced senses from Nitora that I was able to block and avoid the silver arrows coming at me.

'Man now would be a good time for a distance weapon.' I thought to myself before an idea came to mind.

Smiling I coat my sword in wind before releasing it with a downward swing of the blade. As the swing was completed a sharp blade of wind shot out even faster than Zoe's arrows as it traveled towards her. The wave of wind cut down every arrow in it's path and Zoe quickly leaped aside before it got her but the mere force of the attack was enough to shred a bit of her clothing, including the strap that held the quiver to her back.

'Ping!'

 **New Skill created!**

 **Vacuum Cleaver**

 **Shoot a wave of wind from your blade and cut down anything in your path.**

 **Cost: 100 MP**

Well that's good at least, a new skill is always helpful, especially when your under attack by an angry feminist with a bow who knows how to use it. With her ammunition dropping behind her she quickly tried to make a grab for it but I wasn't about to let her. With a thrust of my wings I had cleared the small distance between us and rammed my shoulder into her gut, taking her off of her feet and shooting all of the air from her lungs. I didn't stop my charge until I had slammed her back against a tree, which made her drop her bow.

She wasn't a hunter for nothing though as she quickly drove a fist to my throat, which made me choke a bit, before giving a powerful Spartan kick to my gut which sent me rolling across the ground. I kicked back up onto my feet quickly though and checked my health. Just that brief exchange between us and she had already managed to deliver a little over 150 points of damage. Not much as I am currently being enhanced by Nitora but without her that would have been quite the blow to my HP. This only proves how strong she really is and how all that training and experience was paying off.

However, my HP soon went back to full and this confused me for a moment before remembering what exactly I have on under my Assassin's attire. That Shroud of Eden sure was earning it's keep, I only hope I don't have to experience the hallucinations that were supposed to be a side effect but I probably won't thanks to Gamer's Mind.

"Well you sure hit hard Zoe, but not hard enough." I say with a smug smile which made her growl at me like an angered wolf.

She quickly reached down for her bow but I threw Triumph and snapped the shaft, making the weapon useless and pissing of Zoe even more before a small smirk spread across her face.

"Stupid boy, now you are weaponless." She says while drawing her silver hunting knives and rushing at me with the intent to kill and maim clear in her eyes.

As she drew closer I felt Nitora trying to pry into my mind.

'What the hell are you doing now Nitora?' I demanded.

 _'Helping you as always you moron! Just let me in!'_ She shot back and despite a moment of hesitation I let down the barrier's of Gamer's Mind and felt a bunch of information slide into place as if it had always been there.

'Ping!'

 **New Skill created!**

 **Hand to Hand Combat, lvl- 6(80%)**

 **Who says you need a weapon to kick ass and take names? Your fist and feet are just as dangerous as any blade.**

Seeing this I instantly understood what it meant as I suddenly had some minor knowledge of some martial arts styles. Not at the level of a master but enough to be considered quite skilled in the art.

'Nitora? But how did-'

 _'Consider it another little favor that I want returned later. Now show this little huntress what it means to be prey!'_ Nitora practically roared and I felt my bloodlust rise quite a bit as Zoe finally reached me and went to stab me in the gut with one of her knives.

Sadly, it was not to be as I knocked the blade aside and thrusted forward while deploying one of my hidden blades. Though to my surprise she managed to, with amazing flexibility, twist away from the surprise counterattack with nothing more than a little cut on her cheek.

We now stood apart from each-other as we began to circle like two beasts ready to throw down. She flared her teeth at me in anger while I held my arms out with my stance wide ready for anything she may throw at me. And throw she did, quite literally in fact, as I soon found one of her hunting knives flying right at my face.

I easily sidestepped the blade as it went sailing by but it was a diversion as I was tackled to the ground by the huntress but I rolled with the momentum and flipped her over me. I kicked back up onto my feet and managed to use my hidden blade to knock away a thrust from her knife.

I quickly lashed out and grabbed her wrist, then with a sharp twist I made her drop it and with a kick it went sailing into a nearby tree. She reversed my hold however, as she grabbed my arm that was holding her wrist and used it as an anchor to flip up and kick me across the face which sent me tumbling along the ground.

Getting to my feet I noticed that my hood had flipped down finally revealing my face to the world. I ignored this however as with a battle cry I charged Zoe who did the same.

So began with fists and leg's flying as we fought with me not using my hidden blades. We kept going at his as we seemed pretty even, she had her centuries of experience and the blessing of a goddess while I had all the physical abilities and new martial arts knowledge to take anything she could dish out and throw it back. Plus the Shroud healed any injury I got in a second so there was that. Plus while I couldn't get tired thanks to Gamer's Body and the Shroud Zoe was still susceptible to fatigue and it showed as she began to slow.

Eventually it got to the point that her punches didn't even begin to affect me and it was also at that time that I noticed three boxes popped up to indicate that my VIT had gone up by three points in this fight alone. Seeing this and the numerous bruises Zoe was sporting I decided it was time to end this.

So when she threw her next punch instead of blocking it I grabbed the limb and pulled her into my knee which I drove into her gut with enough force to send her off of her feet and onto her back on the ground. Before she could even think about getting up I was already crouched over her with one of my hidden blades grazing her throat. Yet she still stared back at me in defiant anger.

"Go ahead, do it!" She suddenly shouted surprising me.

"Uuuh, do what?" I asked in confusion. I mean what did she expect me to do at this point?

"What any filthy male does when the beat down a woman! Go ahead, I know you want to just like every other pig of a man in this world! Just like that bastard Heracles!" She screamed at me in near tears and I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.

In the books sure it was easy to see how much Zoe hated the son of Zeus and she had every reason to but it didn't quite capture the raw hurt that she truly had from that experience. She had thrown away her entire family for a man she loved and who she thought loved her, only for him to cast her aside once he was done with her. No one goes through that without some deep mental scar's that not even time can help heal.

At that point I couldn't help but feel sorry for her and feel like a bit of a dick for beating her so bad, though if not for Nitora and the Shroud I'd probably be in an even worse state than her or even dead. So with that I retracted my hidden blade and reached into my jacket to pull out the Shroud which I then laid on her, much to her confusion.

"Just what are yo-" She began to say before suddenly gasping as the Shroud's power quickly healed her of all of her injuries. Once she was all healed I took back, and replaced the Shroud in my jacket before standing up.

Reaching a hand down she stare's at the offered appendage for hesitantly taking hold of my hand which I then use to pull her up to her feet. She stumbled a bit but I steadied her. After making sure she could stand on her own I walked over to where the knife I had kicked was and pulled it from the tree.

As I walked towards her with the knife in hand she seemed to tense up and even flinched a little as I held it out to he hilt first. With a look of surprise she took back the offered weapon as I then flipped my hood back up and turned to leave in order to head back towards the hunters camp. I was stopped however when Zoe spoke.

"Why?"

While most would be confused by that statement I understood exactly what she meant with that and answered her accordingly without looking back at her. Sure I had to lie a bit to keep off suspicion but it would still get my meaning across.

"I'm nothing like Heracles. He must have done something truly terrible for you to hate him as much as you seem to, but to accuse me of being someone like him is more of an insult then being called boy. I don't hate you for attacking me Zoe, but next time please save it for someone who truly deserves it."

With my peace said I start walking off back to camp leaving Zoe to deal with my words and her own feelings. I can't help but feel that I just made a great impact on the world and damn did it feel good.

 _'So how much of that was true and the rest being complete bullshit?'_ Suddenly said Nitora nearly making me stumble in my stride.

'Great way to ruin the mood Nitora.' I growl back only to hear her howling laughter as the response.

I was seriously starting to regret sparing this kitsune as her mischievous nature would one day be the death of me. However, thinking on all the benefits of having her on my side I figure the price is well worth it. Now all I needed to do was make it to camp, win the capture the flag game against the hunters and save Artemis from Atlas, easy as pie.

'I think I'm being delusional.' I think to myself at the absurd last feat.

 _'You just now noticed this?'_

'Don't make me come in there!' I shout back while mentally reminding myself it was all worth it putting up with Nitora, all the while trying to tone out her roaring laughter. Damn what I wouldn't give to be able to get a drink right now.

* * *

 **Review and/or PM me and remember to check out the poll on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! As far as the poll result's are going here are the results:**

 **Demigoddess: 9**

 **Immortal's: 4**

 **Others: 0**

 **So with this info it seems Allen is gonna be paired with a demigoddess, but which one remains to be seen. However, I'm gonna leave the poll up for another week just so you can all get your vote's in. In the meantime I'd like to you all to leave a little PM or review on who you think Allen should be paired up with and why. With that out of the way let's get on with the story!**

* * *

After my little 'confrontation' with Zoe I now found myself back at the camp sitting next to one of the fires where the demigod's from camp were hanging out. Thankfully Bianca was there with Nico and not dressed in the typical hunter's garb. Plus the disappointed stares the other hunters were giving her just solidified the fact that she did not take Artemis' offer. Though when they saw me the glares from earlier were increased tenfold.

It was about a half an hour later that Zoe would emerge from the forest looking deep in thought, though when she locked eyes with my hooded ones she gained an ashamed look before moving on towards Artemis tent. Wonder what that was about?

Unfortunately I wasn't saved from Annabeth's questioning in front of the whole group, along with some curious hunters, which was very difficult due to the fact I had to come up with some very convincing lies but it worked out in the end... mostly. I gave some basic info of myself like my parentage and where I came from, but when it came to my attire and a few of my skills then I had to bend the truth a bit.

"Wait so you are the last of some secret order of assassin's that has been waging a secret war behind the scenes of history for centuries?" Questioned a hunter as I finished telling my made up tale. Yeah I was going for an Assassin's Creed kind of background but I had to think of something to explain my skill's as telling them about my whole life story was never gonna happen. Plus it wasn't an exact lie as according to Evie and Jacob I was technically a part of the Creed. Give it up for half truth's!

"I just said it so yeah." I say with an eye roll under my hood.

"I find that hard to believe." Stated Thalia with some skepticism.

"Well it doesn't really matter what you believe because no matter what the truth is still the truth. Try and remember that thunderhead." I say with a cheeky grin as the Daughter of Zeus' face lights up bright red in both anger and embarrassment, hell there were even a few sparks shooting off from her!

Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder and looking at its owner I see the silver eyes of Artemis. With a gesture of her head I know she wants me to follow her. So with a nod on my part I stand from where I was sitting next to Grover and follow the goddess into the forest under the questioning gazes of everyone else.

Once Artemis had lead me far enough away she rounded on me and the intense gaze she was sporting made me pause. Guess Zoe told her what happened and she wasn't too pleased about what she heard.

"So mind explaining your side of the story and why you had a death match with my lieutenant?" She demanded with crossed arms and I felt my odd's of getting turned into a jackalope had just risen a few notches.

"Alright so it happened like this..." I started before explaining the whole experience to her, leaving out the more emotional ending before I returned to camp. Afterwards she seemed to stare me down for a whole minute right before sighing and looking...relieved?

"Well that's a relief, when Zoe told me what happened I was afraid she wasn't telling the whole story. Sorry for this but I just had to make sure her story panned out. She hasn't had the best experiences when it comes to males but when she came to me to tell me what had transpired between the two of you she was acting very strangely and it left me a bit worried that something worse may have occurred."

"...alright disregarding your lack of faith in me for the moment I need to ask, how was she acting 'strangely?' I mean I saw her before she went into your tent and I do admit that she was acting differently then from what I've seen so far." I asked in return.

"Well for one she seemed quite apologetic and even regretful. Now if this were about a maiden then I could easily write it off, but you being a male and her feeling that way kind of raises some questions." She answered sheepishly.

Now here I was debating on whether or not to tell her that the reason Zoe is most likely feeling the way she is is due to the words I said to her before we parted ways. However, that could open up a whole new shit storm or give me a better relationship with Artemis that can help me down the road when the Titan war really kicks up. Making all of these hard decisions is a real bitch sometimes.

"Well the thing is-" I then began to explain the words said to her after the initial confrontation and now she looked very surprised and even, dare I say, grateful.

"Thank you for this Allen. I have been trying for centuries to get Zoe to let go of her hate for the pathetic half brother of mine with little success. But thanks to you, maybe now she will finally be able to move on and with a little luck my other hunters may move on as well and take after her. Holding in that hatred for centuries never leads to anything good." She explained with a small sigh and I was pleasantly surprised by her words. I guess I did make the right call after all. Lady luck must be giving me ton's of favors but I dread the day when she comes to collect.

"You don't need to thank me Artemis, I was happy to be of help." I say truthfully and she gives another smile before it turns to a look of annoyance.

"We should be getting back, it's almost time for my brother to raise the sun and I'm gonna have him take you, my hunters and the demigod's from camp to said camp. Many ancient monsters are stirring and there is one that I must hunt alone." She explained seriously and I simply nodded in return. I wanted to warn her about Atlas being let loose but that could mess up the timeline even more than I already have which is a big no-no. So without another word me and the Goddess of the Hunt made our way back to camp to be picked up by her brother the God of the Sun.

* * *

 _'What an arrogant ass.'_

'I hate to say it, but your right on that one Nitora.' I agree mentally with my foxy co-pilot as we both watch Apollo try, and fail, to flirt with the Hunters and keep calling Artemis his 'little sis'. For posterities sake I decided to use Observe on him and see what exactly I was dealing with in regards to the Sun god.

 **Apollo, lvl-?**

 **Title: God of the Sun, Olympian**

 **Race: God**

 **STR-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **LUC-?**

 **One of the thirteen Olympian God's of the Greek pantheon, Apollo is the twin sibling of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon. Apollo is known for having many children with many different women and being bisexual in his taste of partners. Despite his childish and flirty nature he cares deeply for his children and his sibling and can usually be found hanging out with his half brother Hermes.**

 **He is currently feeling very happy to be needed by his sibling and finally meeting his half sister Thalia, but is also wary and intrigued by Allen as his prophetic powers don't seem to work on him.**

"For father's sake Apollo just ake my hunters and the demigod's to camp or else I'll put an arrow where your sun doesn't shine!" Growled Artemis making Apollo chuckle nervously as he back away towards the big yellow bus that was now his chariot.

Huh, didn't think I was out of it for so long that I skipped the entire conversation. Still I didn't ask questions as I loaded up on the bus with everyone else but I felt that I was forgetting something very important. Too bad I only remembered when Thalia was forced to take the driver seat and I felt dread well up in my stomach at what was to occur next.

"Oh SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" I scream as Thalia rocket's off into the sky at uncontrollable speeds and nearly throwing me from my seat.

* * *

"Never again, NEVER AGAIN!" I chant to myself as I kneel down on the nice safe ground away from the crash landing that Thalia made. I swore then and there that unless it was with my own wings I was never flying again. The only good thing about the experience was I finally completed my first quest which was to get to camp.

"I agree with thee." Stated Zoe as she looked a little green as well.

"Count me in as well." Said a dazed Percy as he lay flat on his back nearby looking like he might just up and barf at any moment. Good thing I was far enough away just incase such a thing occurred.

Just then the sound of rushed steps and clopping hooves reached my ears and looking up I could see Chiron and a few camper's approaching. Though when they saw the hunters the campers gained some hostile looks while Chiron simply looked stressed. Yeah, he always said it was never good when Hunters and campers intermingled.

So after pleasantries were exchanged and I introduced myself we were all sent on our way. Percy and the other's went off to the Big House to debrief while Zoe and the other Hunters went off to get situated in Artemis' cabin. As for me, I decided to go to the woods and start grinding my ID Creation skill.

So for the next two hour's before dinner I did nothing but grind the shit out of that particular skill hoping to advance it to at least gain another ID. Zombies were well and good but it wouldn't be long before it got to the point that I would be too powerful for them to even pose a miniscule challenge.

Thankfully my efforts weren't wasted as I earned another ID when my ID create skill hit level ten. It was called **ID Create: Werewolf.**

Now not many know this but I was a huge fan of werewolves. It was bad enough to the point that everytime someone even gave the inkling that vampires were better than werewolves it would start a huge argument. It usually ended though when I pointed out that at least no ones ever come up with the idea to make werewolves sparkle like some dumbass pixie in the sun.

I wanted to instantly jump right in but held off as it was time for me to go to dinner with the Hermes cabin since Zeus was too much of a prick to make a cabin for every god, both major and minor. So it came as a pleasant surprise when upon entering the dinning pavilion I saw a new silver table with Nike's symbol on it along with a small note. I quickly picked up the note and read,

"No child of mine is going to be forced to eat in an overcrowded table, or sleep in an overcrowded cabin. Think of this as a welcome to camp present. Mommy loves you!" Was what it said while at the end were a bunch of x's and o's that made me flush a bit in embarrassment as I quickly pocketed the note and took my seat. Most of the other campers were surprised at me suddenly getting my own table despite my mother being mentioned as a minor Goddess and quite a few Hermes kids looked bitter and jealous about it as well.

Still, after receiving my food I quickly scraped some off into the fire for my mother but I also saw Hestia nearby as well. I mean it couldn't be anyone but her as she looked like an eight year old girl tending to the fire and the flames in her eyes only solidified the fact. So being nice I tossed in a bit more just for her.

Her whole body tensed up in surprise before her gaze turned to meet mine where I gave a small smile that she quickly returned before returning back to tending the hearth. With my good deed done for the day I quickly retake my seat and start my meal before Chiron suddenly gets up to make an announcement. Most of it was just normal jargon that I ignored, that was until the Capture the Flag game with the Hunters was mentioned.

The competitive spirit in the air was almost suffocating, also exhilarating as the campers were more than eager to win and I would be lying if I wasn't just as eager to knock them off of their high horse. The event was announced to be held in two days time and we were sent off to bed. I however made my way to the hearth where I took a seat right next to Hestia and was given a quick glance from the elder Goddess but nothing more as we sat in companionable silence.

I had to say out of all of the God's and Goddesses in the book Hestia was by far my favorite. Despite how little screen time she got in the book her brief appearances were still a pretty big impact. And actually being next to her was very comforting as she gave off a naturally warm aura that just seemed to sooth the soul.

"So what brings you to my hearth young demigod." Asked Hestia finally breaking the companionable silence.

"Just wanted to spend sometime with Olympus most important Goddess." I say with a smile as I pull down my hood and face her. She seems surprised at my compliment but quickly gives me a curious glance as she mulls over my words.

"And why would I be the most important Goddess? I am not an Olympian and therefore have little standing among my siblings, nieces and nephews." She point's out making me chuckle a bit at how modest she is.

"Oh please Lady Hestia, you are far more important than that. Despite not being an Olympian you are what keeps Olympus in one piece. Without you Zeus' paranoia and arrogance would have ended his rule a long time ago. It's only thanks to your kind nature and guidance that he doesn't act rashly...usually." I explain as thunder rolls across the sky but Hestia merely smiles and gives a small giggle at my answer.

"I suppose you have a point there. But you really should be off to bed right now, I'm sure your eager to see the cabin your mother made for you. Zeus tried to deny it but I supported her and with a little prodding he let it pass." She said and that only made me happier knowing that at least Hestia was in my corner on this.

"Well then I owe you and my mother a big thank you. Have a good night Hestia and hopefully I get to talk to you again very soon." I say with a smile that she returns.

As I flip my hood up and make ready to leave however, I decide to use Observe on the Hearth Goddess and gat a better understanding of her.

 **Hestia, lvl-?**

 **Title: Goddess of the Hearth and Home, The Last Olympian**

 **Race: Goddess**

 **STR-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **LUC-?**

 **While being a former Olympian Hestia is still the Eldest of the God's and is the first born of Kronos and Rhea. While she is ranked as a minor Goddess she still has all the power of an Olympian and is considered both the wisest and kindest of all of her siblings, who come to her for council quite often.**

 **She is currently very happy with talking to Allen and for his appreciation of her efforts in keeping Olympus intact.**

Smiling at what I read I quickly close the box and start to make my way to where I feel my new cabin is all the while chuckling at my unbelievable luck in meeting one of the famous Maiden Goddesses. I read some fanfics back in my world about various pairings between the Maiden Goddesses and always found them interesting and always imagined what it would be like to try and get together with one, let alone kiss them.

I nearly bust out laughing at the thought. I know I may be capable of being completely OP in the future but stealing a kiss from just one of the Maiden Goddesses was far out in the realm of impossibility. Just imagining me trying to do something like that was a huge laugh itself.

From there I began thinking about other things I could steal that had great value. There was actually quite a lot as who knows how many mythological artifacts there were in the world. Plus with my Assassin skills I would no doubt be an awesome thief.

'Ping!'

 **'Quest Alert!'**

 **I'm a better thief than you!**

 **Prove yourself a master thief and steal some of the most hard earned things in the Greek world!**

 **1\. steal backbiter from luke**  
 **2\. steal the a weapon from Ares (without him finding out)**  
 **3\. steal a kiss from the maiden goddesses (+10000 exp for each Maiden Goddess)**

 **Rewards,**  
 **100.000** **exp**  
 **The respect of Ares**  
 **Title- run bitch run! (able to hide from all goddess ) ten minutes**

 **Failure,**

 **Death or a very bad ass whooping**

 **YES/NO?**

I admit I was a little slack jawed at the quest before me. It was basically a joke quest but the rewards for it would be very much appreciated. But was the price really worth it if I failed? Then again that amount of exp could shoot my level through the roof, not only that but I would also be stealing Kronos symbol of power from Luke which would weaken him greatly when the final battle comes.

After a solid five minutes of debate I finally pressed the yes option and felt a cold shiver come down my spine at what I had just willing stepped into. Well no use worrying about it now, for now I had two days to grind some levels to try and get as powerful as can be before the quest to save Artemis begins.

"Now if only I can find my damned cabin I could get some shuteye. I may not need to sleep thanks to Gamer's Body, but I still like to rest whenever I can." I say to myself as I venture off to find my cabin.

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. As I say again, the poll will be up for about another week so the end date for the poll will be 11/29/17. You have until then to get your votes in or forever hold your peace. Review and/or Pm me and a shout out to dbenton12341 for that quest idea at the end! See you all soon and have a happy thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys here's the next chapter! As for the poll results it was quite shocking as it came out as a tie of 39 votes for demigoddess and immortals! So instead of opening up another poll and prolonging the chapter's release far further than necessary I decided to consult with some close friends on this and we came to a consensus.**

 **We're just gonna add both into the mix cause some of you have posted on both the review section and through PM's well explained reasoning's for certain pairs and no one I talked to could make a final judgement on a single pairing, so thanks for that you manipulative bastards for making the job so much harder.**

 **Now the official pairing for this story is Allen x Zoe x Thalia x Artemis x Hestia, since those are the most mentioned favorites and lets be honest, Hestia doesn't get near as much attention as she rightfully deserves.**

 **Now on with the story with no bitches, gripes or complaints!**

* * *

"...I love my mom." I say with a tone of finality in my voice as I gaze upon what is now my new home.

The cabin, if it can even be called that, was more like a small greek temple. The outside shone in the moonlight with it's white marble make-up standing proudly. My cabin was positioned in a way that it was an even distance from both the Zeus and Athena cabin, most likely due to Nike's connection to both of them in mythology, and while I noticed it was just a bit smaller then the other cabins it was still a good size.

Walking up to the front door I noticed That my mother's symbol for victory was emblazoned on the front and I almost nostalgically brushed my finger's over its polished bronze surface. She may not have been my original birth mother but she was my mother now and that was all there was to it.

Not wasting anytime I opened the door and stepped inside to be greeted with an expansive living area complete with a coffee table, a lush black loveseat, black leather couch and an armchair all sitting in front of a large seventy-two inch plasma screen tv complete with every type of gaming system imaginable as well as a dvd/blue ray player. If this was just the entryway I couldn't wait to explore the rest of the cabin as it looked much bigger on the inside then on the outside, but I figured that was due to some type of enchantment, wonder why the Olympian's cabin's weren't made like this? Well sucks to be them!

In my continued exploration of my new home I found a well stocked kitchen with all state of the art appliances, a training room with weapons and training equipment galore, a large library and finally his own bedroom that came with a full king sized bed, dresser, desk, bathroom and finally a complete wardrobe stocked with Nike's brand clothes, as if I would expect anything less.

I wanted to hop right into bed but instead I went back to the rather extensive library. Looking over the various titles I found one on smithing and being the curious guy I am picked the book up and opened it to read only for the knowledge to be slammed home in my head.

'Ping!'

'Ping!'

 **New Skill created!**

 **Smithing, lvl-1(25%)**

 **Use some of that creativity and make something amazing!**

 **Gained +1 INT**

Seeing this I quickly swipe away the box before looking down at the book in my hands with newfound awe before turning my gaze to the rest of the library. If I could learn an entirely new skill by just reading then just what else could I do with all the books here? I knew that I would only level up a little bit and that I would actually need to practice the skill in order to level it up more but it would all be worth it as I could just ask the Hephaestus kid's to help with it. Hell if I got good enough I could probably make my own weapon someday! Triumph was amazing and all, as well as my hidden blades but it's always nice to get some more variety in your arsenal that didn't depend on me reality jumping.

From there I pulled up every book I could find on smithing and craftsmanship in general, as well as a few books on how to enchant armor and weapons, and got down to studying with sleep completely forgotten. I was so into what I was doing I hardly noticed Nitora exit my body and walk away back towards my bedroom. As long as she didn't break my crap I was perfectly okay with letting her wander around the house. I had studying to do!

* * *

"So...much...knowledge." I groaned while being literally face down in my most recent book. I had read every book in the library on enchanting and smithing but even though I was happy about that I was still feeling like a zombie from the sheer mental overload, I should have just gone to sleep.

Just then I felt someone shaking my shoulder and pulled my head up to see who it was only to see Nitora in nothing but a bath robe giving me a disappointed look. For just a few moments I looked her up and down in her current state of dress before settling on her eyes.

"...what do you want?" I asked simply.

"What I want is for you to get off your mortal ass and get out. Breakfast will be starting soon and I don't want the Centaur coming here and finding me out. I'm already walking on eggshells just being in this camp and I don't want to tempt fate of being discovered before being smited by a pompous Greek God. Now get outside and do something productive!" She finished, and with a small wave of her hand I suddenly found myself outside my cabin looking around frantically.

"Who? What? How? Damn it Nitora! When I get back there will be hell to pay!" I curse to the heaven's. She didn't even let me shower, and why the hell would I need to go to breakfast when there's a full stocked kitchen inside!?

Looking to my right I see two Apollo camper's, judging by the similarities they had to the Sun God who I had seen the day before, looking at me weirdly. Well now I have to remedy this situation as well, thanks you damned vixen for making my life harder without even trying.

"What the hell are you looking at!?" I yell at them and they quickly beat a hasty retreat.

After that little moment I started to make my way towards the dining pavilion, but instead of simply walking there I decided to make a little game out of it as I tried sneaking my way there. Sure I had already technically been seen but it was only two no name campers.

It was a lot easier then one would think to sneak around. All I had to do was stick to the shadow's and avoid making too much noise and no one would notice I was even there. After a few minutes I had reached the dining area and had managed to level up my sneaking skill.

It must have still been pretty early as there wasn't many in the area but there was one here that made me smile. Thalia was sitting all alone at her cabins table having a simple egg, toast and bacon breakfast with a side of orange juice. I figured now would be the perfect time to mess with her a bit as I started to sneak up on her.

She was completely unaware at my approach, just how I wanted it. Before long I was standing right behind her as she continued to eat her breakfast without a care. Then, taking a deep breath I yell out as loud as I could, "BOO!"

The daughter of Zues let out a, admittedly adorable, yelp as she tumbled from her seat in surprise as she fumbled to pull out her can of mace to get her spear. Meanwhile I was too busy laughing my ass off and rolling on the floor. My happy moment was ruined however, when a now thoroughly pissed Thalia stared down at me with an electrically charged spear in hand and murder in her eyes.

"..."

"..."

"...what's up thunder head?" I ask casually with a smile.

I could see the strain on Thalia's face as she tried not to smile, but it was too much and eventually that smile broke free and all the anger seemed to melt away. Then came the laughing which I joined in on as well.

"Hahaha, I admit you got me good. Not many have the balls to sneak up on and scare me." She said as she let down a hand to pull me to my feet.

"Well I'm not many. Plus you looked like you could use a little excitement in your life." I reply while crossing my arms with a smirk.

"Having monsters trying to kill me twenty four seven isn't exciting enough?"

"Depends who you asking."

From there we spent the next few minutes just going back and forth while throwing in a joke or two. Even as the other campers arrived and were giving us weird looks we just ignored them. I could tell Thalia just enjoyed the interaction and I could only guess it was because most people were too afraid of who her father was to try and talk to her. It was actually kind of sad when you thought about it.

Eventually though we had to part way's as breakfast had ended, with me getting nothing cause I'm a moron, and camp activities began. My first stop however was cabin nine cause it was time to get me some crafting skills.

Stepping into the cabin the first thing that hit me was the immense heat from the ever working forges. Next came the smell of motor oil and the sound of hammer's on metal. Looking around I could see numerous kid's of varying ages working on numerous projects but there was only one I was looking for and he seemed to notice me just as I did him.

Stepping up and wiping his hands on a rag was a guy about eighteen years of age and of African decent if I was correct, and was very muscular with a decent enough face. He looked down at me curiously with a small frown.

"Making a request or special order?" He asked almost as if he had done so thousands of times, which he probably had.

"Actually I was hoping to learn some smithing here." I respond and all of a sudden the room goes quiet as everyone stops hammering and the only sound left is the crackling of the forges fires.

"Wait what? Did you just say...you want to _learn_ smithing?" Asked the man who I was now sure was Beckendorf.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I asked hoping I didn't offend them in some way by asking to be taught an art they were clearly skilled in.

"No but why would you want to learn smithing? Usually campers just come and ask us to build things or repair their weapons and then pay us so it's kind of surprising that someone other than another child of Hephaestus would want to learn about what we do." He stated and I nodded in understanding. Seems most demigods just stuck with what their parents were good at and didn't bother branching out. What a waste.

"Why wouldn't I want to learn smithing? I personally think it's pretty sweet being able to make just about anything from weapons to automaton's and I hope to be able to build a weapon of my own one day. That is, if your willing to teach me?" I left the question hanging in the air and I was relieved as I watched the smile spread across the older campers face.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine. Names Beckendorf. and I'll be happy to show ya the ropes." He stated with an outstretched hand which I quickly gripped with a firm grip before shaking it.

"Allen, now where do we start?" I asked with a smile that was quickly mirrored by Beckendorf and his siblings. Things were looking good as can be.

* * *

"Aaah, now that was a meal!" I sigh out in satisfaction as I had just finished dinner.

I had spent the entire day with Beckendorf learning what it took to be a smith and aside from the beginning failures I quickly got the hang of it thanks to my abilities that apparently made learning things extremely easy. Beckendorf was so impressed with my progress that actually let me create my first ever weapons which was a small belt of six throwing knives, said belt was currently strapped across my chest. After I had made them Beckendorf had helped enchant them so that when I threw them they returned to the belt a few second's afterwards.

It was after that when the counselor for cabin nine told me how to enchant weapons.

 _'You can make any enchantment you want on any item. Just manipulate the mist and guide it into the object while imagining what enchantment you want in your mind. This is easy to do on items that are already created, however the enchantment isn't very strong. The strongest enchantments are made while your forging but enchanting an item while your forging is very difficult and can only be done by master level smith's.'_

Those were the words Beckendorf said and I was determined to do just that some day. I was only at most an intermediate level smith but if I kept working at it I felt I would make master in no time.

So after spending an entire day in the forges dinner time had soon come and we had all headed out. When I went to offer my food however I offered it to my mother, Hestia and Artemis. I figured the Moon Goddess needed the comfort as I knew what she must be going through at that very moment. But I just reminded myself that in one more day that the quest would be issued and she would be freed, hopefully I could get in on that quest.

I briefly saw Hestia in the fire as I made my offering and I smiled at her as she did at me. I knew she appreciated the offering as she more than likely rarely got them. Other than that breakfast was a pretty uneventful affair aside from the reminder of the Capture the Flag game coming tomorrow night.

Then came the campfire which was really boring for me, but afterwards when everyone had left I got the chance to talk to Hestia again. It was really just mindless small talk but we both enjoyed it. I enjoyed talking to her and I know she enjoyed the company so it was a win for both of us. Eventually though we had to part ways but I promised to talk to her again as soon as possible.

As I made my way back to my cabin though I felt a small tingling in the back of my mind, almost like a sixth sense.

'Ping!'

 **New Skill created!**

 **Sixth sense, lvl-MAX**

 **You don't need to see danger incoming to know it's there. Nice to have a warning system isn't it?**

Wonder how I didn't get this before? Still following my new sixth sense I rolled away from my previous spot and onto my feet to see a silver arrow where I had been standing previously. Looking towards where I thought the arrow to come from I saw a very flustered looking Zoe and was having a strange sense of Deja vu.

"Zoe? I thought we were done with this? I asked with crossed arms but she just looked at me in irritation.

"I want to know what you did to me boy!" She demanded which only left me more confused.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I say plainly but that only seemed to anger her more.

"Don't lie to me! Ever since thou defeated me in the forest I can't think straight and now I'm questioning everything I thought about males. For so many centuries my views have been unchanged, and yet thou comes around and suddenly I am found questioning my own beliefs? Thou must have done something that time!" She raged as her bow began to slightly shake.

I then realized she was afraid, not of me but of her own feelings. For over a millennia she has embraced her hatred of all males because of Heracles betrayal and now when I come around and show her how she could be wrong she find herself having a problem accepting the fact. It's like she being told everything she ever believed in and knew was a lie and it's tearing her up inside.

"Listen Zoe, I swear on the Stixx that I didn't do anything to you the last time." I swore and the sound of thunder signified the oath. Zoe's bow shook more and she was lloking more and more desperate.

Cautiously I started to walk towards her with my arms raised in a non-threatening manner until I now stood in front of her. Reaching out I gently lowered the bow, which she gave no resistance to. With the immediate threat of becoming a pincushion now gone I looked at Zoe and my heart broke a little at the lost look in her eyes that were threatening to spill tears.

"Zoe?" I aksed gently and saw her visibly flinch at the call of her name.

"How are you doing this? How can one thou shatter everything I've known with such ease? Just who are thou Allen Jacobson." She almost demanded and I paused for as econd to think over my words before speaking with utmost sincerity.

"I'm just another demigod Zoe. I have my flaws just like everyone else. I'm not perfect, but no one is, the God's included. You just saw a darker side to what a man can be and it ruined your image of men for life. Now that you know that not all men are the same your having trouble adjusting to the new information, but once you accept that you'll be stronger for it. Now go get some sleep, and if you still want to talk I'll be willing to listen. Just please no more arrow greetings okay?" I finish with a joking tone and turn to head back towards my cabin feeling quite proud of myself. Changing Zoe's attitude towards males is still a work in progress but better then when she had to die before finally seeing how wrong she was about all males.

Zoe dying was not happening this time though. I was gonna make sure her and quite a few others lived this time around. I had the power to change it and damnit I was gonna do it.

* * *

 **Well there's the next chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it! Review and/or Pm me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on this one but shit's been pretty hectic and I really haven't had the time to put into this story as I would like but now that I've got a bit of time I got this chapter out so enjoy!**

"Damn I gotta stop these all-nighters." I say to myself as step into the bathroom after another night of reading from my personal library.

It was only thanks to Gamers Body and Gamers Mind that I could just keep going without really needing any rest. Reading everything and gaining more levels is what it was all about for me as I had only a small idea of what I would fighting on the quest. I had until tonight to get everything as tomorrow would be the meeting to decide who would go on the quest for Artemis and the next morning they would leave. I knew I wouldn't be officially on the quest but that didn't mean I wouldn't still go as with my wings there really wasn't many places I couldn't go.

As soon as I stepped into the bathroom I dropped my clothes, turned the shower to a good temperature and just stood under the soothing waters as they ran down my body. It felt so amazing that I wanted nothing more than to just stand there all day and not do anything else. But I knew I had to, so after a few minutes I grabbed the nearby bar of soap and began to clean myself and literally wash away the stress on my body.

After a twenty minute shower, and a small bowl of cereal for breakfast, I was on my way towards the archery fields to gain another skill. Though I would prefer guns, since this is the modern era after all, I have to wait until I could make my own so for now I was stuck with the age old bow and arrow.

When I got to the fields I already saw the Hunters and a few Apollo campers practicing as far from each-other as they could be. Not surprising all things considered. Still, I ignored this little fact and snatched up a simple bow and some arrows before making my way over to one of the only available target posts.

Standing about twenty yards away I pull an arrow from the quiver now on my back and notched it on the bow. Bringing it up I easily pull the string back as I try to aim for the center of the target. Taking a deep breath I hold it for a moment before on my exhale I release the string and send the arrow flying.

A 'thump' is heard as the arrow makes contact in the third ring from the bullseye. Well maybe not an instant expert but way better than Percy could ever hope to pull off without the help of a God. I wonder if they've banned him from ever doing archery again by this point?

'Ping!'

 **Skill Created!**

 **Bow Mastery lvl-1(60%)**

 **Allows user perfect accuracy with a bow.**

 **5% more damage when using a bow.**

"Well at least I got something out of this." I say to myself before I hear some mutterings and turn to see some of the Hunter's looking at me and making mocking gestures and looks.

Now I'm not an easy guy to rile up, but even I don't tolerate being mocked, especially from a bunch of silver wearing girl scouts who have nothing better to do than harass the opposite gender as if they are superior. When tonight finally came and the games started, oh there would be hell to pay.

So instead of confronting them I decided to focus on improving my skills for the next couple of hours before heading over to the Hephaestus cabin to work a bit more on my crafting and smithing abilities. No rest allowed for me today it seemed.

* * *

I waved goodbye to the Cabin ten campers as they went off to dinner and I made my way to the main hearth of the camp to have a small talk with Hestia before the games began. Today had been a real productive day for me after all and I couldn't wait to talk about it to who was quickly becoming my closest non-demigod friend at the camp.

Already today I had earned five levels with my bow skills and was now able to hit the bullseye at least a fourth of the time so that was something. Sadly I only managed to gain two levels with my smithing and crafting as since it wasn't really a skill that can be worked on as much as combat related abilities and skills it was more time consuming.

"Here again Allen, not that I'm complaining." stated Hestia with a pleased tone as I took a seat next to her as she continued to tend the camps hearth only now instead of her eight year old for she looked more around fourteen or fifteen.

"What can I say, conversation with a beautiful and friendly goddess is pretty hard to pass up. Plus you look like you could use the company." I said casually and she laughed a bit which made me happier.

"So anything interesting happen today?"

"Besides earning some practice with a bow not much." I say before we just make some more small talk about how both of our days went.

It was interesting to note that despite her not being much involved with Olympian affairs she was much more active in mortal's lives, especially one's concerning demigod's. It was kind of disconcerting how many demigod's, both major and minor, were hurting from problems in their homes and never knowing who and what exactly they were.

Hestia had taken it upon herself to be a sort of voice of comfort for them whenever they were near their hearth or a place they considered home. Those kids were lucky to have her around as most of the gods just seemed to not care about most of their children. Thankfully if thing's go the way their supposed to than Percy will set them straight after the Titan War is over.

"You know, it's a good thing your around Hestia." I say suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... if not for you then things would be a lot worse for demigod's. Most of the gods tend to overlook or just plain up ignore their children. They just don't seem to care. Every demigod is lucky that at least your their to care in their parent's place. Without that, I'm not sure they would live as long as they do. I respect why you gave up your seat for Mr. D, but in my opinion you deserved it more than he ever did, in fact a lot of the Olympian's don't deserve their positions due to their actions." I state plainly as I look into the hearth and can see it dim a little, probably because my words are having an effect on Hestia's mood.

"...I know my siblings can be... _difficult_ at times but they still care for their children. And while they make many mistakes they do try to make up for them." stated Hestia as if trying to reassure me.

"If only I could believe that, if anything they make things worse. How many monsters are there in the world that are a cause of the gods pride and arrogance Hestia? Medusa and Arachne were both created by Athena's bruised pride and now her children can't even sleep in peace if there is a spider anywhere near them, and Medusa has turned thousands into stone for centuries. And those are just the two off of the top of my head! The gods have too much pride Hestia, and with Zeus having the most of all, one day, it's gonna drive Olympus into the ground all because he can't accept the consequences of his actions or the fact that he's not always, if ever, right." I state and hear thunder rumbling overhead after my little comment about Zeus but it immediately stopped when Hestia sent a small glare skyward. Seems even Zeus is afraid of his big sis.

"It is true that most problems are of their own making Allen, I'll admit that. But despite all of their flaws they are still family, and I believe that given the chance they would make things right." said the goddess as she laid a small hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I wish the other gods thought like you Hestia. So many more things would be right with the world if they were. You really are a blessing to all demigods in need." I say and for a moment I thought I saw a golden blush on her cheeks as the flames of the hearth grew brighter for just a moment before settling into their usual colors.

Just then the conch horn blew signaling the end of dinner and that meant that the capture the flag game was about to get underway. Taking a last look at Hestia we say our goodbye's and I head off towards where the other campers are as Hestia steps into the flames of the hearth and vanishes.

"Time for shit to get real. Two days from now and I'll be well on my way to rescue Artemis." I state confidently as my thoughts start to wonder on who may be on the quest and I freeze for a moment.

I had prevented Bianca from joining the hunt and Annabeth wasn't taken by Thorn. So basically Percy's entire reason for going on the quest was non-existent. If he didn't go then Thalia would be even more tempted to join Luke's side without Percy there to reel her in!

"SON OF A BITCH!" I scream out as the consequences of my actions finally caught up to me. Hopefully I would be able to salvage this in some way, cause if not I don't want to even imagine the fallout from such things.

On my way to the gathering of campers I spot something in the corner of my eye and turn to see a dark haired beauty talking with Beckendorf and instantly recognize the girl.

Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and current spy for Luke and Kronos in camp. It was because of her that Beckendorf died two years from now and also the reason a lot of campers died because of the information she gave out. Not this time though, no this time I'm gonna make sure she never betrays the camp, no matter what.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Confront Silena on being a spy for Kronos and decide her fate!**

 **Reward,**

 **(announce her betrayal)**

 **2,000 exp**

 **trust of Olympians**

 **(kill Silena)**

 **3,000 exp**

 **decreased relationship from Clarrise, Beckendorf and Aphrodite**

 **(other)**

 **?**

 **Failure,**

 **Death**

 **YES/NO?**

Obviously I chose yes but the options got me thinking. The best looking one seemed to be the first but I didn't really feel right about ousting Silena as a traitor as while she did get people killed she ended up saving the day during the battle for Manhattan when Ares kid's were being a bunch of morons, nothing new there, and died a true hero.

Then there was the 'other' option. I didn't know what that was but it seemed as though it allowed me to choose a different choice than the previous two with the rewards being determined upon my success of the chosen option. I would need to think about this little feature of the quest making system at a later date, probably after the game would be best. The hunters weren't gonna be easy after all if they managed to beat the campers in every single game they faced them in, but with me and my abilities I know we can win this.

* * *

"Man I thought she'd never stop talking." I mutter to myself from my perch in a tree on the border of my teams territory for the game.

As soon as I had met up with the other campers Annabeth had immediately tried to explain a waaaay too complex plan that I was sure only a child of Athena could hope to understand the dynamic's of and until I increased my intelligence and wisdom enough I'm pretty sure I wouldn't understand it much either. So instead of sitting around and boring myself to death I had taken the initiative and trapped some area's around the border as well as the flag itself. It really surprises me why they never thought of doing that before since as far as I can tell there is no rule against it.

I only realized that Annabeth had stopped her 'planning' when the campers started to move into position right before the horn blew to signal the beginning of the game. And just like the books Thalia seemed to be leading the charge with a sizable group of campers.

Sure I could have easily snuck over and swiped the flag but I'd rather keep my abilities a secret for now. Plus I had a certain daughter of Aphrodite to deal with and I had a plan that could save not just her ass but a lot of other's. That's if we pull it off and with a little help from Apollo and Hermes we might just succeed.

Leaping through the trees I soon spot my target all alone on border patrol, good cause now I won't have to worry about us being overheard but just to make sure I used my Eagle vision to see if there was anyone nearby. It was weird seeing a daughter of the love goddess in armor and holding a sword though.

As I dropped down in front of Silena she stumbled back in fright before seeing who I was and settled down.

"Oh it's just you. Allen right?" she asked with a little relief, oh how that will soon change.

"Yes that's me. But I'm more interested in you in particular Silena."

"Oh? You wouldn't be the first to say that. Sorry but I'm already seeing someone."

"I'm not interested in your relationship with Beckendorf, but rather your dealings with Luke Castellan." I say coldly and for added effect I use my frost powers to chill the air to the point Silena is shivering in not just fear.

"H-h-how do you know that!?"

"Don't ask me how I know but rather what's going to happen now. I already know that you use a silver scythe charm to communicate with that prick and that alone will prove you guilty if I were to expose you. And if you try and charm speak me don't bother as it won't work." I say as with my Gamer's Mind I knew for a fact things like Charmspeak are completely ineffective, and she starts to get a wild look of fear in her eyes before picking up on what I had said.

"Wait, are you not gonna expose me?" she asked in confusion.

"No, cause doing so will do more harm than good. Despite the fact that what your doing is liable to get everyone in this camp killed and all because some blonde haired asshat batted his eyes at you. Do you even care bout anyone in this camp? Do you even have any feelings for Beckendorf or is he just a cover for you!" I yell at her as I am truly curious to see her reaction, and I get a hell of a one when her grip on her sword tightens and untold fury starts to dance in her eyes.

"I love Charlie and would never do anything to hurt him!"

"Well you got a funny way of showing it! What did Luke promise huh? That being his spy would help him save more lives? He's the buttboy for the Crooked One for Chaos sakes! All your doing is getting your friends killed and soon enough Charlie will die. Why you may ask? Because sooner or later Charlie will set off on some mission to deal a blow against the Titan's and because your so easily ready to hand out information he would have been fucked before the mission even began. And while we may be acquaintances at best, we both know that Charlie isn't one to go down without a hell of a fight even if he winds up dead." I explain and can see my words had an effect on her as she looked ready to cry at the harsh truth I had just slapped her with.

"Your right... but even if I stop now it won't help my case once everyone finds out." she said sadly as her shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"Not if you follow my plan."

"What?"

"Listen this may sound crazy but I want you to continue to relay info to Luke only difference is I want you to... _smudge_ the reports so to speak. Give him enough that he believes what your saying but not enough where if we change things up he won't suspect you. You'll be a double agent for us, and at the end of the war when all of this comes out we can play it off as your plan all along. Not only does our initial betrayal get overlooked but you earn some points for your mother, and lets be honest she needs them with her reputation." I point out and see the surprise in her eyes but also understanding before it shifts to disbelief.

"Not that I'm against your plan but, why are you helping me if you already know I'm basically a traitor?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance as corny as that sounds."

Just then a large flare is sent high into the sky and that let's me know that someone, likely Zoe, has taken the flag and will now be heading for the border. Didn't think this conversation was that long.

"Well looks like a Hunter got the flag. We'll speak more at a later date, just keep this between us for now." I say and after getting a nod of agreement from the Daughter of Aphrodite I shoot up into the sky with my wings until I have a view over the forest.

Looking down I turn on my Eagle vision and am bombarded by lot's of pale blue and silver lighted forms going too and fro and fighting. Focusing a bit more I spot my target in gold as they are being chased by the pale blue form of the campers. Having my target in sight I angle myself just right before shooting down with great speed at a point where I will be able to intercept the flag holder.

I slowed down just as I hit the tree line and plowed right into my target with just enough force to send the flag flying and us tumbling along the ground with me eventually ending up on top and my hidden blade at my captives throat. Looking down I see my suspicions were right and Zoe was staring up at me in surprise.

"There has to be a better way of meeting each other Zoe, cause it seems that every time we do one of us happens to be on the end of something pointy." I quip.

"Well maybe if thou wasn't so quick to point a blade at a maiden this wouldn't be a problem." replied the pinned huntress with a smirk that surprised me.

"Was that a joke? There may just be hope for you yet." I reply before I suddenly found my feet swept from under me and soon found our positions reversed. And now I was staring up at her in surprise.

"Thou should never have lowered thy guard." she lectured with a smirk.

Just before I could reply the horn sounded and Chiron came galloping up. Turning my head I see Percy panting but with the flag of the hunters in hand and a large smile on his face.

"Camper's win!" declared Chiron as said camper's roared in victory while the hunters cursed and overall looked very unhappy about the outcome and their now broken streak.

"Looks like the games over Zoe. Mind letting me up now?" I ask but she stays on top of me for a moment before giving a coy smirk.

"I thought men enjoyed having a beautiful maiden hovering over them? Oh well." she said teasingly with a small blush before suddenly getting off of me. I was still too shocked at what had just transpired to lift myself up however.

Did Zoe fucking Nightshade just _tease_ me!? The second biggest, aside from what Artemis said, man hater in the world just teased me in a sexual way! Not only that but she called me a man instead of a boy! I think some planet just blew up somewhere due to the sheer impossibility of what just occurred.

Just then all of the cheering for the camp's victory over the hunters stopped and lots of gasp's and frighten murmurs were heard.

"It can't be, she's never left the attic before." spoke Chiron in shock.

Sitting up I turn to see what they were looking at and upon seeing the mummy hippie lady hobbling through the forest I remember what happened in this section of the book and give a blank face before deciding to break the encroaching silence with some quick words of wisdom.

"Well you don't see that everyday."

 **Review and/or Pm me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys here's the next chapter for ya! Also I would like to point out to someone, you know who you are, that the personality and appearance for Nitora isn't based on anything DXD related. In fact I took everything that makes up Nitora straight from the folklore about kitsune's, because I'm classy like that.**

 **So for future reference, whenever I'm mentioning a monster or mythological figure from another culture I'll be using the real folklore and myth that goes with it only a bit more modern. Sorry if I'm coming off a little salty but that comment really just got on my nerves and I felt the need to correct the one who made it.**

It was very weird seeing a mummified hippie lady that can predict the future hobble through the woods like some drunkard. One would think with how old and brittle she was that she would have turned to dust as soon as she set foot off of her stool in the attic. Plus how long did it take her to get to us in the woods? I always found it odd how she managed to show up right after the game was over and not before or a little later. Dramatic timing at it's finest I tell ya.

Funnily enough I had the sudden thought of the old bag jumping into the Thriller dance and could barely hold back the laugh that threatened to spill forth from the ridiculous image.

Just as I had gotten a hold of myself the old bag began to speak her prophecy with all the green smoke effects, glowing eyes and that raspy, wheezing voice. It was also kind of annoying how she took a particularly bigger wheeze whenever she finished reading a line and was starting another.

 _"Five shall go west to the Goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, t _ _he bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, and one shall perish by a parent's hand."___

Well the prophecy hadn't changed so at least that's a good sign that I can still salvage this quest to get my desired outcome. Now all I needed to do was figure out how to do it. Before I could start thinking of said plan, however I noticed that the Oracle was still billowing out that green smoke only now she was pointing at me instead of Zoe.

 _"One who defies fate, do not meddle in the affairs of the sisters or you shall suffer most grievously."_

With her task now finished the old bag sat down on a nearby stump just as if it was her stool in the attic and went still as all of the green smoke and such faded away. I had to admit I was a little shocked at being called out like that but I figured it had to happen sooner or later. Control freaks like the sisters of fate would never let me, who has a free pass from Chaos to fuck with said fate, just do as I please without a fight. Too bad I'm gonna do it anyway.

"...well I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Good luck finding someone to put her back where she came from!" I say before I quickly take off with my wings. I wasn't going to take the risk of being assigned to take that old bag back to the attic.

* * *

 _'Wow... the books don't do this situation justice.'_ I thought to myself as I watched the misfit's that made up the cabin counselor's basically act like a bunch of delinquents. I mean seriously, who tries to light a ping pong ball on fire!? The only reason I was here was because I was now technically a camp counselor thanks to my mom making me my own cabin at camp, which pissed off quite a lot of the unclaimed, and even a few already claimed, demigods.

Everything settled down once Chiron started the meeting and Zoe had arrived. Everything went by the books concerning their 'investigation' of the prophecy and what it could possibly mean. At that point I had just started ignoring it and was more so thinking on who Zoe would possibly pick for the quest considering Bianca was out of the question at this point.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my sixth sense lit up and I deftly snatched a ping pong ball out of the air as it was thrown at me. It was then I saw the other's staring at me expectantly. God now I felt awkward.

"Sorry I was thinking on some things, can you please repeat that?"

"I was asking you to accompany me on my quest." Was the simple answer from Zoe as the other's looked at me expectantly.

Oooookay that was NOT a part of my admittedly nonexistent plan. Even though I could maybe at this point call Zoe a 'friend' I didn't consider the fact that she may actually pick _me_ to go on the quest with her. I should probably find out who else is on the quest before deciding if I should accept.

"Hmmm, who else is on the quest?"

"I have decided it would be myself, Thalia, the daughter of Athena, the Satyr and yourself. I thought that your skills and flying ability would be most useful." Explained the Lieutenant of Artemis.

Well that was new. Instead of Bianca and Pheobe she has replaced them with myself and Annabeth. However, I knew for a fact Percy had to be on this quest as he was the only one able to wrangle Nereus, a feet I didn't even think I could do with my current skills and stats. I needed to make this right.

"Sorry but I can't accept."

"B-b-but why not!?" Exclaimed Zoe as her and the others now sported some surprised looks.

"Because it would be redundant. I am probably the only being in the world exempt from the sister's control so me officially going on a quest of their making is useless. If I can make a suggestion though, take Percy, he is a powerful demigod so he should be a big help." I suggested and everyone started to see the logic in my words, even though Zoe looked pretty disappointed from the look on her face.

"It would have been better if thou was coming along." Grumbled Zoe and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Who said I wasn't going?" I chuckled.

"But you just sai-" Began Clarrise before I cut her off.

"I said _officially_ I couldn't be on this quest, however since fate can't do shit to me whose to say I can't tag along of my own volition?" I say smugly and I can see realization dawn on them.

"I do not think that is wise Allen. To tamper with Fate can bring sever repercussions." stated Chiron solemnly but I just snorted in annoyance.

"Screw them. They have been playing with peoples lives since the beginning of time and now when someone, namely me, is not bound by their will they want to get all pissy. I have been given a gift Chiron, a gift that can save many lives that shouldn't have needed to be given away but were because the Fate's wanted it to happen. I'm going and there is nothing on Gaia's moss covered ass that's gonna stop me." I stated vehemently and when no one spoke I got up and left without another word.

I was kind of pissed that Chiron would be such a wuss with not using my ability to defy fate. I understand that he just wants to protect the demigod's as much as possible from possible retribution from the sisters, but to change fate was a risk worth taking!

"Hey wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me and so I stopped in my tracks and turned to see that it was Percy who had called out to me.

"Hey Percy what's up?" I asked since I was curious on what he could want from me.

"I just wanted to know why you wanted me to go on the quest. Why me out of everyone else?" He asked and then waited for me to answer.

"Because of your reputation."

"Reputation?"

"You have a track record for getting the job done Percy and right now we need that experience if we're gonna save a Goddess. Plus your the most powerful demigod of this age, and no I am not exaggerating." I threw in before he could protest. Seriously this guy needs to lay off the humble pie.

"Oh okay, that's all I wanted to know. So I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow on the hill before we set off for our quest?"

"Without a doubt Percy. Laters!" I call out as I start to make a beeline for my cabin.

* * *

I was nearly to my cabin but I had to stop as I see Hestia by her hearth waving me over. Not wanting to be rude, and frankly curious on what she could want, I quickly made my way over to her and took my usual seat beside a few minutes neither of us spoke and it was really weird to me. Usually I would start the conversation, but seeing that she called me over I figured she had something she needed to talk to me about.

"...so you are really going to defy the sisters by going on this quest." stated Hestia suddenly and I quickly looked at her with a quirked brow.

"Yeah I am. I know at least two people are supposed to die on this quest, but with me being there I can hopefully prevent it." I replied.

Turning towards the Goddess I can see her looking back at me with her fiery eyes now etched in worry. It was a pretty weird sight that actually made me loose my breath for a second. Whenever I spoke to her she always had this calm and collected look about her, but right now she seemed very worried and that in turn made me worried.

"You know that if you do this the sisters will not be happy. They may not be able to control _your_ fate, but the fate of those around you aren't off of the table." She warned.

"Hestia, we are at war with the Titan's right now and we both know many lives are going to be lost along the way. So if I can save even one of them then I am going to. The sisters may think they are doing good but lets be honest here, they are sick and sending people to their knowing deaths is wrong even for an immortal." I say seriously.

We stare at each-other for a good few moment's before she finally turned away to continue taking care of the hearth. She still looked worried but it was now mixed with a look of resignation. Guess she realized I wasn't changing my mind on this.

"I understand Allen, just please be careful. Whoever captured Artemis must be powerful as she would not have gone without a fight." Warned Hestia. She was about to step into the flames once more but I stopped her as I had a sudden thought, and maybe a crazy idea.

"Wait Hestia! Can you please get me in contact with Athena and Hephaestus?" I asked suddenly, making her stop and stare at me curiously.

"If I may ask, why do you need to speak with them, and at the same time no less?"

"I may have a way to help the war, on the medical front at least."

"Then wouldn't Apollo be better to speak to?"

"He's probably still worried over his sister's capture, plus what I have in mind needs more of a technological and weaving expertise. So can you please get them for me?" I asked politely, and after a few moments of just staring at me she nodded and disappeared into the fire once more.

For the next few minutes I simply stood there waiting for either the aforementioned deities to either appear or to at least send some kind of sign that they had heard my request. Thankfully it was the former that had occurred as in twin flashes of light there they were.

Before me stood both Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Hephaestus, God of Smithing.

Athena at the time looks to be an older version of Annabeth with her California girl tan, long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to be trying to pick me apart and find out what makes me tick. The only difference between her and her daughter was that I don't think Annabeth would be caught wearing a grey Greek chiton unless it was a formal occasion.

Hephaestus on the other hand was just as the books described him with his flaming beard and grease stains galore. Though I did notice that the permeant scowl he was depicted of having was a lot less prominent, I would even say he looked pleased to see me if one could believe it.

"Hestia has asked us to hear your request Son of Nike, now speak it as we have other matters to attend to." Athena spoke coldly.

"Ease off of the kid Athena, he don't seem like the type to ask for help unless it's needed so we should here him out." Spoke out Hephaestus which made Athena scoff.

"The only reason your saying that is because he is the first demigod not yours that has taken up smithing." She shot back.

"Not denying it, but at least he's branching out unlike most demigod's who only stick to what they can do thanks' to their godly parentage." Was the Smith God's retort before I decided to step in. If Athena could hold over a centuries old grudge against Poseidon for something that doesn't even matter in this day and age I really don't want to find out how long she could hold an argument for without the council stepping in.

So reaching into my coat I pulled out the Shroud of Eden and it immediately caught the two's attention. Seeing this I toss the cloth to Athena who looked at the Shroud questioningly before directing that same look to me.

"Before I suggest my idea I want the two of you to take a good look at that and tell me what you think of it." I say and with but a moment of hesitation the Goddess of Wisdom began to look it over.

She examined the cloth closely and ran the fabric through her fingers, she even gave it a few tugs to probably test it's strength. As she did all of this her look of interest steadily grew. Soon enough though she had to hand it off to her fellow Olympian and that brought a somewhat disappointed look to her.

Now Hephaestus did the same thing she had been doing but he seemed more focused on the glowing lines that ran along the cloth. It was easy to see he was studying the technology portion more than the cloth, which was to be expected. Needless to say I had officially caught both of their interests.

After he they had finished examining the cloth Athena now held it as she stared at me in the same way Annabeth did when she had questions about me she wanted answered.

"What is this? This cloth is so well made that I dare say I had made it myself if I didn't know better." She demanded.

"I gotta agree with Athena on this one kid. Every inch of that cloth is fused with technology to the point I can't tell where either one ends and the other begins. That thing is a work of art of the highest level."

I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. This was going better than I had hoped, if they agreed to help me with my idea then Kronos would be getting an even bigger kick to the teeth than in the books, and I would be saving a lot more demigod lives.

"That, is the Shroud of Eden Athena. It was made by an ancient race that predates anything else, even the gods. They made many wonderful things, that Shroud being one of them. That particular item was able to heal any injury no matter the severity in mere seconds. It was actually so powerful that people actually mistook it for the Golden Fleece quite a few times." I explained and the little lesson really hooked Athena.

"Amazing! But how do you know of this and the god's do not? Surely we would have found some evidence of this 'ancient race' before now?" She asked with a bit of suspicion. Good thing I had a bullshit level of over nine thousand.

"That's due in part to the Order I work for. We have been scrounging for these artifacts a long time, and with each one we find we lock it away and use it only when absolutely necessary. So it only makes sense you wouldn't find anything unless we wanted you to." I explained and they both seemed to mull over my words.

Finally after a prolonged silence, and what appeared to be a mental conversation between the two Olympians, they seemed to come to an agreement and turned their attention towards me once more.

"So why show us this now? What is this 'offer' of yours." Asked Hephaestus.

"Simple, I want you to take the Shroud and see if you can produce more of them. We all know A war is coming with the Crooked Fuckhead and that he has an army of monster's and demigod's on his side. With more of these Shroud's we can cut our losses down substantially and keep our own forces in the fight for far longer periods of time. This could give us a big advantage." I explained my plan seriously. Hopefully they would go for it, I was nerfing myself by losing a powerful item like that and I wanted to make sure it was worth it in the end.

"...That is a very wise move on your part Allen. You are correct that this could give us a great advantage against the Titan's, but why give us this powerful item?" Asked Athena.

"Because I know you are the only two who can pull this off and basically you two are some of the more reliable Olympians there are. So will you accept this offer?" I finished.

Another mental conversation then took place and I waited with bated breath on what the verdict would be. I felt confident that they would accept but even so, that small worm of doubt still lingered.

"We'll accept your proposal Allen. When we get result's we'll let you know" Finally stated Athena.

"Thank you both. This will definitely help us in the long run." I thank them with relief flooding through my system at the fact my plan had succeeded. For a minute there I thought I had really screwed the pooch.

"See you soon kid, and keep up the good work with my kid's, they've taken a shine to ya and I have to admit, even I am a bit interested in what you'll make next time kid." Said Hephaestus with a smile before he and Athena flashed out, leaving me alone next to the campfire with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Well better get some last minute studying in before I start making waves tomorrow. And I got a plan for the 'General's' little skeleton soldiers when they show up." I say with an evil smirk as I reach into my inventory for a specific item.

When my hand comes out it is now dawned in the black gauntlet that was my first prize from beating the Zombie ID. The Hand of Submission was my trump card against those guys, and with it those boneheads will be working for me and I can't wait to see Atlas' face when I sick them on his so called army. A couple hundred monsters against about eight unstoppable undead warriors?

Yeah I like my odds.

 **Hope you like the chapter! Review and/or Pm me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for the super late update but things at my job have been getting pretty hectic as of late so I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to work on my stories but now I got this out for ya so enjoy!**

So now it was finally time for the quest to begin, I had been up all night grinding some skill's with the books in my cabin and even did a little bit of magic training with Nitora just to be on the safe side.

After all of that I now sat on the hill near Thalia's tree, leaning against the guard dragon Peleus as the Golden Fleece hung above us on the branches. I was kind of cautious about the giant lizard at first, but after getting over that I found the guy made a pretty sweet place to rest and as long as I didn't make a grab for the Fleece he apparantly didn't mind either.

 _'How much longer until they get here Allen? I'm getting pretty bored just sitting around here inside your head ya know.'_ asked Nitora as I just shrugged.

The books only ever said they left early in the morning and didn't give specific's so I just left the cabin an hour or so before dawn and have been here ever since. Though I wasn't going to be riding in the van with them, instead I was gonna follow by air with my wings. I don't know why but I had a severe dislike now of being in confined spaces and so sitting in a metal box on wheels for who knows how long really didn't appeal to me. Also, seeing the envy on the other's faces when they see me flying was really gonna brighten my day.

 _'Oh stop it Nitora, why don't you just take a nap or something?'_ came my mental reply to which she dignified with a huff before going silent, much to my relief. I wonder if this was how Naruto felt whenever he talked with Kurama?

Shaking that thought away I focused more on what my game plan was gonna be from here until we reach Artemis and how I could possibly help without royally screwing up the timeline. While most things were an easy fix and didn't require much intervention on my part, there were just some things I couldn't plan for. One of those thing's was the meeting with a certain goddess of love and her boy toy, hopefully I would just be ignored in favor of her focusing on Percabeth shipping.

Before my mind could go any further down the road of possibilities of how that particular meeting would turn out the rest of the quester's arrived with Zoe leading them and Percy bringing up the rear. By the look on the son of Poseidon's face however I could tell his choice of placement wasn't voluntary, guess it can't be helped as he hasn't really proven to Zoe yet that he is a far better man than Herakles.

"Nice of you to show up, I thought you would be here earlier though Zoe with you being a huntress and whatnot." I teased the former Hesperide as she just gave a small snort of amusement as her response before passing me on the way towards the parked camp van.

"Wow, you teased the biggest man hater in the Hunt and she didn't put a dozen arrows in you? What kind of black magic you using and where can I learn it?" joked Thalia making me roll my eyes, but I couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across my face.

As I watched them all pile into the van I got ready to take flight before noticing them all just staring at me as if waiting for something, "...what?"

"Well are you gonna get in or what?" asked Annabeth as if it was obvious as I gave her a deadpanned stare.

"Annabeth... I have wings. Big. Fucking. WINGS. You think I'm actually gonna cram myself into a van with all of you rather than actually use them? I expected that kind of question from Percy or Thalia," "Hey!" cried the two for mentioned, "but from a child of the goddess of wisdom? For shame bethy, for shame." I tutted as her cheek's turned flaming red in what I assumed was embarrassment and maybe a bit of anger as well.

"Enough banter, I assume thou will be following us from above then Allen?" questioned Zoe.

After giving her a nod that she returned she made to start the van just before another _'ping!'_ went off and another window appeared in front of me.

 **Party creation enabled**

 **Would you like to create a party?**

 **YES/NO?**

Thinking on what this meant I saw out of the corner of my eye that the others had absolutely no reaction to the window popping up and so confirmed a minor curiosity I had on whether my gamer abilities were visible to others or not, it never really concerned me before as I was more focused on grinding than paying attention to other's but the question had always been in the back of my mind so it was good to finally have an answer. As for the new window I saw a smaller box listed as 'details', and opened it. What came up was a guide on the function of the 'Party' system and how it worked.

 **Party Guide**

 **When embarking on a quest with other's a 'Party' can be formed. The 'Party' can be comprised of up to several individual's, including the player, and grant's a few perks for a more proficient team dynamic.**

Well at least the summary was simple and to the point. After reading that I saw a small arrow on the end and mentally clicked on it, which had the effect of lowering the screen to reveal the rest of the page.

 **Party Perks**

 **Party Tracking: All Party members are able to keep track of each-other's status and whereabouts**

 **Party Chat: Opens a mental chat room with which Party members can communicate through.**

 **Exp. share: All Party members gain equal experience upon completing a quest and/or defeating enemies.**

While there may only be three perks to forming a party they were nonetheless amazing and what one would expect from such a feature. The party feature basically gave a team a much better survival chance than just going solo and for a mission like this we would need every edge we could get, I just hope that making a party with the other's wouldn't reveal my Gamer abilities as I really didn't want to have to explain how I got them and my real backstory, cause I already had a badass image and dammit all I wasn't about to lose it! Still, the pros far outweighed the con's and I ended up pressing yes on creating the party.

There was a brief moment of what felt like electricity shooting up my spine and into my brain but other than that nothing changed save for the fact I now had some new addition's to my sight.

In the top right of my vision I could see the other party members names as well as a small 'status' bar that currently read _'healthy'_ next to a full health(green) and mana(blue) bar. In the lower left there was a small mic emblem labeled _'Party chat' (off)_ , and when I looked towards the others, who I now noticed were looking a little freaked out and swatting at the air, I saw each of them as a silhouette with an emblem relating to their godly parentage, save for Grover whose symbol was a pair of reed pipes and Zoe who had Artemis' symbol.

I watched the group swat at the air a bit more before deciding to try one of the party features by turning the Party chat on.

 _'Hello?'_ I asked mentally and was instantly assaulted by numerous replies from the other party members.

 _'What in Hades name are doing in my head Allen!?'_ came the heated reply from Thalia.

 _'This is very weird!'_ that was Percy

 _'H-how can you do this!? No son of Nike should have mind powers!'_ ranted Annabeth.

 _'Oh boy this is not gonna turn out well.'_ threw in Grover

The mental replies kept coming so fast and loud it was starting to give me a serious headache. For God's sake's it was like listening to a bunch of ten year old squeakers raging after you just stomped them in an FPS. Thankfully my salvation came in the form of Zoe.

 _'SILENCE!'_ she ordered/shouted and instantly all chatter stopped and I saw the huntress turn from her driver seat to stare me in the eyes before speaking once more, only this time she spoke with her mouth rather than her mind.

"Now Allen, can thou please tell us why and how can thy speak through our minds? And what are these other things I am seeing?" she asked calmly but I could see she was a bit on edge and a women like Zoe on edge is very easy to anger, which is something I definitely did not want so I quickly answered.

"Just a little gift of mine Zoe, I just figured with it we can work together better as well as communicate." I explained

"So that's why I'm seeing this 'status' thing huh? Okay, neat but how are you doing this, and how do I turn off the mind chatter?" asked Thalia with a slight grumble on the last part.

It made me wonder if they couldn't see the party chat on/off button, which was no doubt the case since the button I could see was impossible to miss and therefore meant only I could turn the party chat on or off.

"I'll just turn it off for now, but I will turn it back on during fight's just so we don't have to shout our plans out for everyone to hear agreed?" I explained and after a few moment's of silent deliberation they all agreed.

"Wait, you still didn't tell us how you managed to do this!" demanded Annabeth as her inner nerd surged forth.

"Cause I'm just that awesome bethy." I say with a smirk before leaping into the air and unleashing my wings to soar up higher into the sky as I could hear Annabeth spewing a slew of greek curses that would make a sailor blush and then turn green with envy.

 _'You know she's gonna tear you a new asshole when you land don't you?'_ asked Nitora as I reached my preferred cruising altitude and watched the quester's begin to drive off.

 _'Oh I know, but it was so worth it to see the look on her face.'_ I respond back with a laugh before I started to follow the others from above towards the museum where Atlas would be, meet his undead hitmen and have a little tussle with the Nemean Lion. A great start to an epic quest if I must say.

* * *

The trip to the museum was honestly a very boring flight, even more boring than my flight to the school where all of this shit started. Flying was freeing and all but I had to severely reduce my speed in order to make sure that the team was still heading towards the museum. Now that I think about it though I never quite understood why they went to the museum to begin with as there was nothing there for them to begin with. Eh, whatcha gonna do?

Eventually the museum came in sight and I zoomed forward as I still had to deal with the undead hitmen before they became a real problem for us later on down the road. With my wings and sneak skill I was easily able to slip in through the skylight and wouldn't you have it, it was in the room I was looking for.

No sooner had I arrived that Atlas and some of his human mercenaries came in and I had to hide myself. From there things played out exactly like they had in the book with the one guy fucking up and using the wrong teeth to summon some sabertooth kittens, and Atlas having to step in to summon the zombie assassin's. Just as Atlas was about to hand them the silver piece of cloth of a huntress I decided to make my move and fell from my little hiding spot near the ceiling while using my wing's to land softly on the ground. While the Titan general's hired help look startled at my sudden appearance the General himself merely looked on in intrigue. I quickly used the time to Observe him.

 **Atlas, lvl- ?**

 **Title: The General, The Sky Bearer**

 **Race: Titan**

 **STR: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUC: ?**

 **One of the Titan's from the great war and considered second to only Kronos himself, Atlas was punished by the Olympian's to bear the weight of the sky for all time and is also the father of the Hesperide's who watch over the Garden of their namesake which formerly included Zoe Nightshade.**

 **He is currently intrigued at Alex' sudden appearance and recognizes him from Luke Castellan's spy reports.**

"Ah a demigod, and the newest one in camp to boot. Didn't think they would let a fresh recruit out into the world, guess those camper's aren't as soft as I thought." chuckled the Titan and making me scowl.

"I am far from green when it comes to fighting Atlas, you may find yourself quite surprised." I bullshitted back as despite my accomplishments to date I knew I still wasn't a master warrior like I played off.

"Oh of course, but while I would love to test you myself I have things to do and a certain Goddess to torment so I'll leave you in the hands of my hired help." waved Atlas and turned to walk away while tossing the silver fabric over to his undead hitmen as the three mercenaries in the room moved forward to attack me.

 **Human Mercenary, lvl -12**

 **HP: 500/500 MP: 0/0**

 **Simple guns for hire with a greed that surpasses even some gods and with little to no morals.**

I laughed a bit inside when seeing those pathetic stat's, but it was expected when they were just mortal men with no godly blood enhancements, hell I saw a six year old back at camp with better stats than these clowns. Still, an enemy was an enemy no matter how pathetic, but before that I decided to take care of the undead elephants in the room and quickly equipped my secret weapon against the undead.

The black gauntlet that was the Hand of Submission was quickly donned and as soon as I had it I pointed it at the eight undead warriors and channeled some mana which made the gauntlet release a black mist that quickly zoomed in on it's select targets and wrapping them in the mist. I instantly felt the strain on my mind as it seemed that a mental tug of war occured between myself and the targets. It was touch and go for a few moments as the sheer mental strain of pulling eight minds over to my side at once was starting to give me a major headache, seems Gamer's Mind wouldn't help me in this situation. In the end I managed to just pull it off and nearly collapsed from the strain while hearing Nitora tearing me a new one in the back of my mind for what I had just done.

Looking back up I saw the black mist collapse around the undead soldiers and disperse just as quickly. When they were revealed they looked pretty much the same save for the fact that their eyes were now completely black. The mercenaries had just sat back in shock, like the idiot's they no doubt were, as everything had went down. So deciding to test my new control over them I pointed at the mercenaries and simply ordered, "Attack."

And attack they did, without a moments hesitation the eight warriors had leaped at the three mercenaries and torn them to pieces as the living guns for hire were no match for the undead assassin's and I gotta be honest, the sight made me nearly sick to my stomach but Gamer's Mind quickly shut it down much to my relief. It also seemed that I had to be the one to deal the killing blow in order to get any type of loot, which was pretty shitty but understandable since only I had the gamer ability, as far as I know at least.

 _'Say what you will they certainly are efficient.'_ commented Nitora and I couldn't help but agree with her on that one.

I then heard a roar that seemed to shake the whole building and instantly knew that the Nemean Lion had made its debut. Looking off to the side I could see the symbol's for my friends moving around frantically farther in the museum. It was strange though as it seemed Grover, Zoe and Annabeth were in one area but Percy and Thalia were in another and seemed to be fighting different target's. Getting a sinking feeling in my gut I recalled my new servants to my side and quickly rushed towards where the others were. What I saw when I arrived gave me serious pause.

As expected the Nemean Lion was indeed there and Grover was trying to entangle it with vines as Zoe fired arrows and Annabeth was using hit and run tactic's to try and find an opening to exploit with little success. That wasn't the strange part, what was is the fact that another beast was there as well and was currently fighting with Percy and Thalia.

Said beast was just as large as the Nemean Lion but that was where the similarities ended as this thing looked like an oversized centipede with black stinger's as long as my legs and as sharp as swords. Its carapace was as red as blood with it's many legs being bone white and making a lot of noise as it was skittering franticaly as it alternately dodged and attacked both Percy and Thalia.

I heard Nitora gasp in my mind, out of what I assumed was surprise, while I quickly used Observe just to get an idea on just what the hell I was dealing with here.

 **Omukade, lvl-38**

 **HP:4000/4500, MP:1400/1700**

 **STR: 47**

 **DEX: 54**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUC: 12**

 **An ancient human eating beast that lives in mountains and is usually found in the Japanese wilderness.**

 _'What is an Omukade doing here!'_ practically screamed Nitora in my head as I took a moment to question my partner on why she was freaking out.

 _'Now hold up Ni, what's the big deal? I mean sure its weird seeing another Japanese legend so far from home but hey your here right?'_ I questioned. Was I surprised to find a creature from Japanese folklore in the U.S. like Nitora? Well yeah, but that didn't mean it was unreasonable since if the Greek/Roman gods and their monsters traveled why couldn't other myths and legends that apparently existed in this world?

Nitora growled at my response before answering angrily, _'the only reason I came to this land was to reclaim my jewel Allen, not by choice. But for another creature of the Shinto pantheon to appear in this land and at this time when another war of the God's and Titan's is brewing can only mean that the Titan's must have gained some allies in the Shinto pantheon and are supplying them with more forces. This private war may have just gone international Allen.'_

When the Kitsune in my head finished her explanation I was frozen stiff. While I had made every effort possible to keep the timeline relatively the same as the books, it seems my mere presence has caused a drastic change in the fact that multiple pantheons were getting involved in the affairs of the Olympians.

I mean, I know that Carter and Sadie Kane along with the Egyptian pantheon shared the same universe with the Percy Jackson one, but with _every_ pantheon possibly getting involved in this single war? Forget world war three, this shit is hitting war of the worlds level type of destruction. Still, if this was the bed that was made for me than I had no choice but to lie in it and try to make the best of it as possible.

"This is what I get for wanting to experience a life of adventure and action. They always did say be careful what you wish for."

* * *

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter but I just wanted you all to know that I was still alive and kicking and that I haven't given up on this story just yet! Review and/or PM me!**


End file.
